


Brothers Until the End

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempted Rape, Brotherly Love, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape, Romance, non-canon behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and his two best friends/adoptive brothers Jakotsu and Kyoura are new students at Shikon High with dark pasts. They’ve stuck together through it all, but what happens when Inuyasha catches the eye of Kouga the school's star soccer player? To top it off Inuyasha discovers he has a half brother named Sesshomaru, who happens to be the son of a wealthy tycoon Taisho and they want him in their family. When his past returns to haunt him, will Inuyasha and his brothers make it out or get hurt like before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual smutty Inuyasha fic without scarce details, so please be easy on me. The smut will appear in later chapters though.
> 
> Also some of the names are misspelled but I didn't have time to correct them. They'll be spelled correctly in future chapters.
> 
> I don't own Inuyasha, and if you have any particular suggestions then please feel free to ask along with any questions.

6:30 A.M., apartment building of Inuyasha, Kyora, and Jakotsu:

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

“Urgh…” Inuyasha woke up to his alarm beeping loudly, and with a frustrated yawn he clonked it on the top to shut it off. Moving his long black hair out of his gold eyes he realized what today was.

“Inuyasha…?” a voice in the bed next to his own yawned; it was a young man with long dark hair and eyes and full red lips. 

“Gotta get up Jak-chan, our first day begins today…” Inuyasha sat up and stretched. 

“Oh yeah…is Kyora up yet?” Inuyasha laughed.

“He always is, you know that.” Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed and saw the third bed in the small room was already made. He picked up the smell of seasoned eggs and toast, and his stomach began to rumble. “C’mon I think breakfast is ready.” Jakotsu slowly got up and followed him into the tiny kitchen. 

“Ah there you two are, good morning.” A tall man with dark eyes, long crimpy red hair, and green lips smiled at them. 

“Good morning Kyora, smells great.” They sat down around the table. 

“Well nothing better to start the day off than a nice breakfast.” Kyora brought them their plates and poured them each a cup of coffee. “Sleep ok?”

“Yeah, now we just wait to begin the day. Did you shower yet?”

“Yes I did, but you both had better take quick ones since classes start at eight fifteen.” The three friends ate their breakfast quietly, all three eager to start their first day in their new school. 

They lived in a small apartment just near the subway, but it wasn’t in a bad neighborhood or anything just an old building with a rent they could afford. They had moved there a few weeks ago, and they transferred just the week before. They could easily take the subway there, and then just walk down the block to the school in no time.  
The three boys had been childhood friends, all going to the same schools and in the same classes, they were almost like brothers. Their parents, well Inuyasha’s mom and stepfather who’d adopted Jakotsu and Kyora when they were three had died the year before in a car accident. The loss affected them all, but it got to Inuyasha the most.

Inuyasha’s mom, Izayoi, and his stepfather Takemaru Setsuna, were good people. His mom worked as a bookkeeper for a small tax agency, and his stepdad was a mechanic at a popular garage. When they adopted Kyora and Jakotsu it was because they had been next of kin on their parents’ wills. Their parents were all good friends, but Jakotsu’s father died in a robbery and his mom grew ill soon after. Kyora’s father died of an aggressive lung cancer that ran in his line, but he’d waited too long for treatment; his mom on the other hand died in childbirth but Izayoi and Takemaru helped him out until he passed.

“So we’ll get our schedules at the office?” Jakotsu asked and Kyora nodded.

“I think we’ll have most of our classes together, but I think there’ll be at least one where we won’t.” the school they were attending was a top school, one of the best in the area.  
They took the entrance exams and attended on scholarships, and despite their busy schedules Kyora worked as a waiter at a diner from five until eleven every day except Saturday night and Sunday. Jakotsu and Inuyasha only worked at a small garage fixing cars and bikes maybe four times a week but they worked five hours a day. It was all they could do, they supported each other and they made time to finish their school work. 

“Mmm, Kyora your cooking rocks.” Inuyasha drank down his coffee. 

“Thanks, I’m only glad I can feed you both.” Their paychecks made enough to cover bills and food, but with each check they earned a little were put aside in case of emergencies. Kyora had taken on the main responsibilities, but Inuyasha and Jakotsu didn’t want him stressed so they helped.

“Ok, I’m gonna get showered clean.” Jakotsu put his dirty plate and cup in the sink and took off.

“Don’t hog all the hot water again!” Inuyasha shouted after him.

“Ok, let’s get rid of these dishes and get ready.” Kyora grabbed Inuyasha’s plate.

“Hey, let me clean them you go get dressed.” Inuyasha moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

“Alright, better get moving though it’s nearly ten after seven.” Kyora left into the bedroom, and while Inuyasha cleaned he looked all around at the small apartment. When Inuyasha’s parents were alive they lived in a bigger apartment but still shared a room, and when they died the rent was too much. They had to move, for other reasons but at least their old landlord gave them two months to find jobs and a new place.

Now they were living in another one bedroom apartment, with a small sitting room and a tiny kitchen. Only one bathroom, but the bedroom was big enough for three and they all got along enough to share and give space. They had one TV, with local channels, and other means of entertainment but they didn’t have much time for fun between school and work. They were lucky that electricity and phone weren’t much; otherwise they’d have to work more to get food. 

“Shower’s free Inuyasha!” Jakotsu called him and Inuyasha rushed to get clean. He washed his body, but would wash his hair later tonight. He had his mother’s hair, but his biological father’s face and eyes as told by Izayoi. Apparently she hooked up with another man when she and Takemaru were separated, but they never spoke again and Takemaru legally adopted Inuyasha as his own. They were just thrilled to have a child, but Inuyasha didn’t know his real father and he didn’t care.

“Ok, where’s my uniform?” He came out of the shower and Kyora tossed it to him. “We got our books?” Jakotsu put his backpack down next to him. 

“All of them.” Kyora and Jakotsu pulled their long hairs back into ponytails, but Inuyasha let his hang loose. Their new uniforms were black button down jackets and pants, with shoes and of course gym clothes all covered under their scholarships. They had to maintain at least a B average or they’d lose their scholarships, but since Kyora was the smart one he helped when he could but Jakotsu could do well on his own with Inuyasha.

“Ok, it’s seven forty-two we gotta go.” They grabbed their bags and took off. Inuyasha locked the apartment and they ran down to catch the subway. If they missed their train they’d end up taking taxies, but they had subway passes that gave them discounts on tickets. 

“Heads up.” They made it to the platform and waited for their train, where several other students were lined up for the seven forty five train. 

“Damn, it’s busy.” Jakotsu rolled his eyes. 

“It’s going to be, just keep it together.” Kyora stood between them. “You guys ready?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” They stood together, and then the train came down. Everyone boarded, but the three still stood close. The train jerked a few times, but they had good spots to hold onto. 

“Ow!” Someone bumped into Jakotsu and almost knocked him down. 

“Sorry about that, loose footing.” It was a boy about seventeen, long black hair in a braid down his back, tan skin, and brown eyes. 

“It’s ok…” Jakotsu smiled slightly and the boy walked back to his friends. Inuyasha could tell they had the same uniforms; they were likely going to the same school. Some girls around them had on dark blue and black sailor girl uniforms, with black leggings and shoes. A group of them were over in the corner talking to a guy with long black hair tied up and blue eyes, but it looked like he was annoyed by them especially a redhead girl with pigtails. Two dark haired girls who looked like sisters were talking to a brunette girl laughing at the group; it was actually kind of funny. 

“Hey we’re here.” The train came to a stop, and as everyone boarded off Inuyasha bumped into someone. “Sorry…”

“It’s cool, you ok?” when he looked up he saw it was the guy trying escape that band of girls. 

“Yeah, thanks.” The guy nodded and left in a hurry. 

“Stay close you two.” Kyora moved them through the crowd and out of the subway. The school was just a block away and they had fifteen minutes to get their schedules and head to class. Once they made it to the front they walked inside straight to the front office. “Excuse me; we’re here to pick up our class schedules.” Kyora spoke to the secretary, an old woman whose desk tag said ‘Ms. Shoga Flee’. 

“Names?”

“Setsuna.” 

“Oh yes the new transfer students, one moment please.” She typed in some words on her computer and her printer went off. “Here we are.” She pulled up some papers off the top. “Kyora Setsuna, Jakotsu Setsuna, and Inuyasha Setsuna…looks like you’ll be sharing a few classes together.” She handed them over.

“Hmmm…math first, then chemistry, literature, language class, gym, and then study hall for me.” 

“Same here.” Inuyasha held up his schedule. “Kyora?”

“I have chemistry then math first, and the rest seem the same but instead of study hall I’m in a college course for art.” Kyora loved art; he’d finger paint and draw pictures for his brothers when they were kids.

“Alright boys, take these notes to your teachers. They’ll be expecting you.”

“Thanks.” Jakotsu looked over the note. 

“Ok then, we’ll just spend time with what we have.” Inuyasha shrugged. “Let’s see, Jakotsu we go to room 264 first.” 

“And I’m in room 257; I’ll see you two in literature.” Kyora took off in another direction while Jakotsu and Inuyasha went in another. They moved through the crowds of students, all getting into their classrooms when the bell suddenly rang. 

“Here we are!” Jakotsu found the room, and they entered giving the teacher their notes. 

“Ah, you’re here.” The old man, Inuyasha saw him as Mr. Totosai on the board. “Class, allow me to introduce our newest transfer students, Jakotsu and Inuyasha Setsuna. I expect you to treat them well and make them feel welcome here. Now let’s see…” he looked around and saw two empty seats near the back. “You two can sit there between Bankotsu and Koga, but there aren’t any assigned seats.” The same two boys they’d seen on the train.

“Thanks.” They made it to the back and took their seats. 

“Alright then, to start things off let’s practice some problems for a pop quiz. Turn to page fifty-seven in your books and work on problems one through twenty seven, do the odd numbers only.” He wrote it down on the chalkboard. 

“Yes Mr. Totosai.” They all said, and everyone began to work. Inuyasha opened his book and saw they were working on the Pythagorean Theorem, easy stuff to him since they’d already learned it. This was basic math, but Inuyasha knew some advanced math from Kyora. 

“Hey.” The guy next to him, Koga, whispered. 

“Hi.” Inuyasha didn’t look up; he wanted to finish this assignment. Everyone went to work, but just as the class went quiet someone else walked through the door, the little  
pigtailed redhead from the train.

“Ayame, you’re late again.” Totosai glared slightly.

“Yes sorry, forgot my book.” 

“Take your seat and begin the assignment on the board.” The girl, Ayame, made her way towards the back but stopped as she spotted Inuyasha. 

“There’s someone in my seat.” She glared. “Move you.” He looked up.

“That’s funny because he said there were no assigned seats, so go sit somewhere else.” Her eyes widened at him. 

“I always sit there.” 

“Your name is not on the seat; now stop bugging me I’m trying to work.” 

“Why you…!”  
“Ayame! Sit down this instant and consider yourself in detention, I will not have you insulting our new student.” Totosai pointed to a seat in the front. 

“Hmph.” Ayame huffed but left Inuyasha alone.

‘Finally.’ He was already halfway finished, and he could tell Jakotsu was about done too. Math was easy for them, no problem. Once he finished he looked at Jakotsu who just leaned back in his seat. 

“Are you two finished already?” Totosai looked at them.

“Yeah we’re done.” Everyone in the room gasped.

“Bring me your papers.” They got up and did as told, and when Totosai saw the problems his eyes widened.

“My my, all correct.” Everyone gasped again. “I’m impressed boys.” 

“Thanks.”

“Hmm, alright everyone if you can all do well on these problems by the end of class then no homework for tonight.” That seemed to catch everyone’s attention, and they all went straight to work. “You two are excused, but be back five or ten minutes before class ends.” 

“Um…sure.” The old man handed them two passes, and they left.

“Wow, that’s a pretty good start eh?” Jakotsu leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah, and did you see the look on that bitch’s face when I told her to go away?” Jakotsu laughed.

“Looked like she’d devour you for it…so funny!” Jakotsu actually wiped a tear from his eye. “First day here and you’ve already made an enemy.”

“Guess so, oh yeah did you remember your lunch money?” 

“Yeah, you?” 

“Yeah, kinda wish Kyora’d made some though.”

“Yeah…y’know I think that Koga kept staring at you weird.”

“I know, it’s nothing.” Inuyasha didn’t want to think about what the kid had thought of him, he didn’t want to give him any ideas. 

“Well we’d best be ready for anything; we still have a whole day ahead of us.” It would only tell, after next class they’d see Kyora, and after their third class came lunch. That’d be when the real chaos would start.


	2. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the first day, so a little drama towards the end but there will be more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be up each week if not sooner or later but I'll do what I can. A comment or two would be nice, just to see what someone thinks so far.

Shikon High, literature classroom:

“Ugh, last class before lunch.” Inuyasha and Jakotsu made it towards their third class, and as they entered the room they spotted Kyoura in the back. Their second class went by fine, once again they finished before anyone else and they ended up outshining the hentai teenage boy Miroku; word had it he was the school’s biggest flirt.

“Hey, you two have fun so far?” Inuyasha smirked.

“If you call telling off a snooty bitch just because I took her seat then yeah, we had some fun.” Kyora laughed. “That was first period, second was kinda boring.”

“Sounds like we both had the same thing, I ended up pissing off this blue haired girl who kept saying I was in her way in Chemistry.”

“Were you?” Kyoura laughed.

“Only if you count her dawdling at this tall, silver-haired guy in the front.” They laughed and sat beside their brother. “Catch any news yet?”

“Not yet, but we had a little fun after first period. We finished our pop quizzes early so the teach let us leave until five minutes before class ended.”

“Awesome.” The rest of the class entered, and the same two boys…Bankotsu and Kouga came into the room and sat towards the front, but Kouga smiled slightly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just ignored him when the teacher entered, a man in his early thirties with short brown hair and kind eyes. He was Suikotsu, he was well known as one of the favorite teachers since he was kind-hearted and helpful. They’d met him in the hall and he seemed to already know them.

“Good afternoon everyone, still five minutes to kill so we’ll wait until the others show up.” The literature class was a mix of seniors and juniors, since Suikotsu was the only teacher for it. They had another but apparently she retired the year before.

“Hmmm…” not a bad turnout, some faces were familiar others weren’t. Through the door came a few girls, including a guy Inuyasha looked strange. “Hey Kyoura, is that the guy you meant?” he pointed.

“Yeah that’s him, I think his name is Sesshomaru.” The guy, Sesshomaru glanced at them for a moment but when he saw Inuyasha he stared for a few seconds. 

‘What’s his problem?’ the guy looked away and sat in the front.

“Hm, seems like everyone is here. Now to start things off I want you to get into groups of three and discuss the story of Kwaidan.” An old ghost story, one Inuyasha and the others had already learned and read. “When you are done I will ask some of you to cite paragraphs from the story, and if you do well I want a two page report from each of you tomorrow.” Some groaned, others just pulled into groups as told.

“Already know this story, so what else is new?” Kyoura leaned back. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t call on Jakotsu, remember the last time he was called on?” Jakotsu hated being called out; every time he’d stutter like crazy it was nearly impossible to understand him.

“Oh yeah…ha ha.” Kyoura laughed. While they sat and talked the three failed to notice another group staring and talking about them; the same group from earlier.

To the other group:

“So those are the newbies eh?” Bankotsu whispered over to Kouga. 

“Yeah, not a bad looking bunch either. Did you see Ayame’s face when that Inuyasha guy told her off?” they laughed.

“Serves her right, she was being annoying on the train and then she tries and blames him for taking a seat? Sheesh.” The girl with them, Sango, rolled her eyes. “But we saw how happy you were when you saw him Kouga.” She smirked.

“Well he’s…he’s funny.” Kouga blushed a bit.

“And attractive, all three of them are.” Sango stared over there for a minute. “That redhead though, he almost looks like a girl.”

“So? That other one does too…” Bankotsu pointed at Jakotsu. 

“Well it’s no secret that you guys prefer men, too bad Ayame won’t let it up.” The girl had been after Kouga since freshman year, she was so aggravating. 

“Perhaps I can show Inuyasha around the school.” Kouga smiled slightly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Kouga, the guy doesn’t seem to want to hang with anyone but those two.” Bankotsu said.

“Well they’re brothers, they have the same last name.” Sango glanced over to them.

“But they look nothing alike…”

“Adopted maybe, c’mon now let’s just finish this assignment cuz I’m starving.” Lunch was after this, maybe Kouga could talk to Inuyasha then. 

Later:

“Ugh, finally.” Inuyasha, Jakotsu, and Kyoura were in the cafeteria in line. They had their trays and went about picking up their food. Inuyasha got himself some croquets, curry and rice with milk tea, Jakotsu got himself some thick noodles with pork cutlets and rice, and Kyoura got the spicy curry with croquets and rice.

“Oh man this looks good.” They found an empty table to sit at.

“Yeah, this looks better than the food at our other school.” Inuyasha tasted one of the croquets. “Good stuff.”

“Absolutely.” Kyoura loved spicy food, but only he could taste it since Inuyasha and Jakotsu’s mouths burned each time they ate it. 

“I’ll work on that report in study hall, so we can go home and change before we go to work tonight.” Inuyasha looked around seeing the other tables fill up. 

“Yeah, me too.” Jakotsu looked around but frowned. “They’re coming over here…” all three spotted Kouga and Bankotsu coming their way, but they weren’t thrilled about it.

“Hey there, you’re the newbies right?” Kouga smiled at Inuyasha.

“Yeah.” 

“If you guys want you can sit with our group over there?” Bankotsu pointed to a long table with three seats still open. 

“Thanks but we’re fine here.” Inuyasha sipped his drink. 

“Well would you mind if…?” Kouga didn’t get to finish as Ayame came over with five girls behind her. 

“Kouga, why are you talking to these losers?” she glared at Inuyasha.

“I was inviting them to sit with my friends and me at our table.” 

“Why?”

“Because they’re new and I figured I could introduce them to some people.” He looked annoyed with her. 

“Then again, maybe we should join you today.” Kyoura and Inuyasha stared at Jakotsu. “Would be rude not to.” Inuyasha wasn’t sure.

“But I wanted to sit next to you Kouga.”

 

“You never sit at my table Ayame, and you know why.” Kouga rolled his eyes. “C’mon, besides the girls are eager to meet you.” 

“Ok fine.” Inuyasha was willing to do anything to get away from the annoying redhead, and to get the guy to shut up. All three picked up their trays and made it over to the table.

“Hey, nice to meet you guys.” A girl with black hair waved at them.

“Hello.” Kyoura gave a light smile. 

“Hi.” 

“Yo.” Inuyasha felt a bit annoyed but Jakotsu wanted to sit with them and he wasn’t about to let him go alone.

“But Kouga…”

“Go away Ayame.” Kouga turned around with Bankotsu and went back to the table. “Sorry, I know she’s annoying.” He looked at Inuyasha. “I’m Kouga, and this is Bankotsu.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Jakotsu smiled at Bankotsu.

“Let me introduce everyone else, this here is Kagome, her cousin Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagura, Hiten and Manten.” They all smiled and waved.

“So where are you guys from?” the girl Kagome asked.

“The other side of the city, but we moved closer so we could attend this school.” Kyoura answered her. 

“Wow that’s a big distance, did you attend Usui High?” all three of them stiffened, but nodded. “What made you want to come here?” Kyoura and Inuyasha were quiet for a minute. Kikyo gave Kagome a look.

“Our parents died in a car wreck, so we had to move plus there was some trouble in the neighborhood.” Jakotsu answered.

“Oh…I’m sorry for your loss, are you all adopted?” 

“Jakotsu and I are, or were. Inuyasha’s mother took us in after our parents died, when we were three.” The girls looked like they could cry. Kyoura had a look of sadness in his eyes. 

“That’s awful, I mean your parents dying but Inuyasha’s mom taking you in, now I’m really sorry for your loss.” 

“Thanks.” Inuyasha started on his food again, he didn’t like sharing his past in front of just anyone. 

“Uh oh, look who’s coming over.” Hiten pointed and when everyone looked in the direction they saw two guys coming over, twin brothers with long black hair though one was longer than the other but one’s skin was lighter than the other.

“Hey there cuties.” One was staring at Kyoura, the other at Inuyasha. Something about them sent sirens off in Inuyasha’s head.

“What do you want Gatenmaru?” Kouga glared at them.

“We heard there were some new students here so we thought we’d come see.” The lighter skinned one stared at Inuyasha. “How’s about you two come sit with us at the senior   
table?”

“No thanks.” Kyoura glared.

“Aw come on, surely you’d like to sit with the high class seniors instead of this group?” 

“Leave them alone Garamaru.” Kagura glared. “They don’t want to be bothered with you two.”

“Easy Kagura…” Hiten put his arm around her. 

“I’m certain we could have more fun than them.” the twins smirked.

“Get lost, trying to eat here.” Inuyasha sipped his drink; drama was not something that sat well with him.

“You see that, he doesn’t want to sit with you so go away.” The lighter skinned one Gatenmaru walked closer and put his hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Come now, just for a little bit…?” Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and gripped it tight.

“I said get lost!” he threw Gatenmaru’s wrist down.

“Ooh, a feisty one…” the sly smirk made Inuyasha angrier.

“What’s going on here?” a cool voice made the twins freeze. Inuyasha saw it was that Sesshomaru guy from earlier.

“Nothing Sesshomaru, we were only greeting the new students.”

“Really, from what I can tell they didn’t’ seem glad to see you.” Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. “Although I am curious myself.”

“What do you want?” Inuyasha glared, he wasn’t in the mood for more of this.

“What’s your name? And you two?”

“Inuyasha, Kyoura, and Jakotsu Setsuna, now if you don’t mind we’d like to finish our lunch.” Inuyasha turned back around.

“Hmmm, very well; if I were you two I would leave, it’s obvious they aren’t interested.” Sesshomaru walked away, and the twins left after but not without one last looksee. 

“We’ll be back.” Garamaru winked and they left.

“Those two are nasty pieces of work, watch out for them.” Kikyo said. “They love picking off fresh meat.”

“They won’t get the chance.” Jakotsu glared. “Takes more than creepy words or glares to scare us.” 

“Well don’t worry, once they get bored or get the idea they’ll back off. You just gotta keep your heads up.” Kouga sighed. “So Bankotsu and I are going down to the mall later with the girls, you guys wanna come?”

“Thanks but no thanks, we have to work.” Inuyasha ate his last croquet. 

“Oh, well maybe some other time?” 

“We’ll see.” Bankotsu hadn’t stopped staring at Jakotsu since he sat down, same with Kouga on Inuyasha. The rest of the lunch came with few questions of what they liked or what they did, but they didn’t answer all of them.

A few minutes later the bell rang, but as they started to leave the cafeteria someone’s foot stuck out and made Jakotsu trip.

“Oops…guess you should watch where you’re going.” It was Ayame again. She sniggered as Jakotsu glared darkly.

“That was uncalled for.” Bankotsu helped Jakotsu stand up.

“You’ll pay for that bitch!” Jakotsu leaped at Ayame and punched her in the face. She fell backwards into her little group and they all gasped. He tried to leap again but Kyoura held him back.

“Jakotsu that’s enough!” he tried to get loose but Kyoura was stronger.

“Lemme at her!”

“Jakotsu…”

“What’s going on here?” Totosai appeared, but sighed when he spotted the groups. “Ayame, I should’ve known.”

“Sir he hit me!” 

“Only because you tripped him purposely you stupid slut.” Inuyasha snarled. 

“Now now that’s enough, Ayame consider yourself in detention for the next two days after school. Jakotsu, since this is your first day I’ll let you off with a warning but please mind your temper. I wouldn’t want your start at this school to be a bad one.”

“But Mr. Totosai…” Ayame whined.

“No buts missy, if you keep this up you’ll end up suspended or worse. These are our new students; they should be treated nicely for the first few days and more. Now everyone get to class.” They all left but Inuyasha and Kyoura stayed close to Jakotsu.

“Are you ok Jakotsu?” 

“Yeah Yasha, fine.” Jakotsu calmed down. “At least I got one good swing at her.” 

“Yeah, let’s just hope there’s very few after that. Now let’s get to class.” 

“Good idea.” That didn’t go very well, hopefully the rest of the day would be better.


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight on the boys' pasts, mainly Inuyasha and Kyoura. There will be more of this to come, plus a few descriptive scenes in the future chapters.

Language Class:

“Damn…” The Setsuna brothers made it to their class after lunch, but to them it was boring as hell. None of them were bad at speaking English or French, it was just so dull because of the teacher. 

“I know right? So boring.” Jakotsu looked close to falling asleep. 

“More boring that we’ve already had this lesson, ugh.” Inuyasha put his head on the desk.

“Mr. Setsuna!” the teacher, Mr. Myoga D’Flea, called out. “Care to read the line up on the board?” it was in French, and the one below it was in English. Inuyasha stood up and took in a breath before speaking.

“ _” the whole class stared in awe._

_“Very good, now the next line.”_

_“”_

_“Again very good, you may sit.”_

_“Whatever…” Inuyasha leaned back in his desk._

_“That was very good.” Kyoura whispered._

_“Yeah, your tutoring helped out a lot.” Kyoura was the oldest and the smartest, Inuyasha was the brashest and middle, and Jakotsu was the baby but the sweetest. “Are you working tonight?”_

_“Yeah.” Kyoura nodded. “I think I’ll be staying until midnight, Yumi’s kid is sick.”_

_“Oh, Jakotsu and I’ll be fine, but we’ll save you some dinner.”_

_“Thanks.” Kyoura smiled._

_“Kyoura….” Jakotsu passed him a note. When the redhead read it over he wrote something down and handed it back. Jakotsu read it again, and a slight blush went across his  
cheeks. _

_“Hmmm.” Inuyasha knew that look, a guy had caught Jakotsu’s attention. He worried though, Jakotsu was a sweet kid but he was also naïve at times. Just as Inuyasha thought of that, he suddenly had an image flash through his mind._

_Flashback:_

_“GET OFF ME!” Inuyasha struggled against the man on him, trying to get his hand into his pants._

_“C’mon, you know you want it.” a voice thick with booze breathed into his ear. Inuyasha continued to struggle hard but ended up getting a really rough kiss, rough enough to bruise his mouth._

_“I SAID GET OFF!” Inuyasha kicked him and managed to get away, only to be grabbed by the foot and fall over. “Let me go!”_

_“You’re mine…” Inuyasha’s hands were gripped above his head and a knee was settled between his legs. The man holding him kissed the lips again, this time biting them hard enough to draw blood._

_“MMMM!” Inuyasha struggled more only to get hit several times in the face. When the hitting stopped Inuyasha carefully opened his golden eyes looking into a pair of lusting red ones._

_“You belong to me.”_

_End flashback._

_“Inuyasha!” Kyoura shook his arm slightly._

_“Huh?” Inuyasha came out of his daze not realizing he’d been staring out._

_“Class is over, c’mon.” Kyoura knew when he dazed out it was a flashback, which Inuyasha didn’t have too often but still. “Jakotsu?”_

_“Ready.” Jakotsu grabbed his bag._

_“So what’s next?”_

_“Gym, and then I have art but you two have study hall. Let’s get going.” They left the classroom and into the hall of students going all over the place. They made it outside, and off to the separate building that was actually the gym next to a volleyball field. They even had an indoor pool for the swim team, but it was closed for repairs._

_“Big building…” Jakotsu stared at it._

_“Quit gawking we gotta get moving.” Inuyasha gave him a light shove and they made it to the boy’s locker room. It was still pretty chilly out, but close to spring so the boys were allowed to wear their t-shirts and long pants. They would shower once it was done, though it depended on the activities and workout._

_“Pick any spots, doesn’t matter.” They all got lockers side by side, and so they began to change out of their uniforms. School gym clothes were plain white shirts but dark blue pants, with tennis shoes that matched of course though the shirts had the school symbol on the front._

_“These things are comfortable.” Jakotsu took off his school shirt and put on his gym shirt. “Very.”_

_“Certainly are…” Kyoura changed into his gym pants but got a whistle from someone close, Garamaru._

_“Nice.” Inuyasha heard him whisper._

_“Ignore him.” Kyoura finished changing._

_“Hey guys.” Kouga and Bankotsu came over to them._

_“Hey.” Inuyasha helped Jakotsu put his stuff away. “Here Jak, use my brush your hair’s coming down.”_

_“Thanks.” Jakotsu brushed out and pulled his hair back up, Inuyasha just tied his back. “Ooh…”_

_“What?”_

_“Nothing, tangled knots.” Jakotsu finished it up and gave Inuyasha back his brush. “Let’s go.” They went out with the group, but on the way towards the others Inuyasha bumped into someone._

_“Sorry…” he looked up seeing it was that Sesshomaru guy, what the hell? Did they blend nearly all seniors and juniors together in classes?_

_“You should be careful where you step.” The icy cold stare sent chills down Inuyasha’s spine. Something about this guy bothered him, he just wasn’t sure what._

_“Yeah well maybe you should too.”_

_“Inuyasha….” Kyoura touched his shoulder. “Take it easy.”_

_“I wasn’t gonna do anything I was just…”_

_“Listen to your friend; he seems to be the smart one.” Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru but shut up and let Kyoura lead him away._

_“That’s guy’s odd…” Jakotsu looked back at him._

_“I wouldn’t be crossing paths on this Inuyasha, you never know.” Kyoura looked back at Sesshomaru for a moment. “From what I can recall he’s very popular in this school.”_

_“Hmph, I could care less how popular he is.” Inuyasha turned his nose up._

_“Alright, everyone line up.” Two coaches appeared a man and a woman. “Today boys will be running track with me, girls you’ll be in volleyball. Boys follow me, girls go with Ms.  
Sukiyomi.” The two groups left in different directions to their assigned fields. _

_“Running track…great.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_“Aw hush, takes more than a couple of rounds to tire you out.” Jakotsu gave him a playful shove._

_“Yeah yeah.” Inuyasha just stood with the others until Coach Hoshiyomi blew his whistle._

_“Alright, four rounds for all of you. When you are done you can walk after doing some sit ups and pushups, ten each. Go.” He blew his whistle again, and everyone took off on the field. Inuyasha jogged alongside with Kyoura, but Jakotsu ran ahead close up to Bankotsu and Kouga._

_“Don’t tell me it’s one of them?” Inuyasha whispered._

_“Yeah, our little Jak-chan is having a crush.” Kyoura gave a light smile._

_“I don’t like it.”_

_“Yasha…”_

_“I don’t want to risk him getting hurt.”_

_“He won’t, he may be a bit naïve but Jak-chan’s a good judge of character.”_

_“Maybe but still…” Kyoura gave him a light pat._

_“He’s got us so don’t worry.” They continued to jog, but right as they finished their first round Inuyasha felt like someone was following them. He cocked his head to the side, and  
saw it was those senior twins Gatenmaru and Garamaru._

_“Jog faster, it’s them again.” Kyoura nodded and they picked up their speed._

_“Hey wait up.” Gatenmaru was on Inuyasha’s side and Garamaru on Kyoura’s side._

_“Just ignore them Yasha.” They kept jogging but the twins wouldn’t stop._

_“We just wanted to apologize for the incident at lunch; we weren’t trying to offend either of you.” Garamaru spoke first._

_“Well you did, now leave us be.”_

_“Oh come on, can we at least talk to you?” Kyoura stopped and Inuyasha stopped seconds after._

_“We’re not interested, so if you don’t mind we’d like to finish the track.” They sped off leaving the twins alone, only to end up running close to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stayed quiet, but the guy didn’t seem to want him to._

_“Your name, Inuyasha is it?”_

_“Yeah.” He didn’t look at him._

_“Your last name is Setsuna, it sounds familiar to me.”_

_“Oh really?” Inuyasha now wished he hadn’t told him his last name._

_“Tell me, who is your mother?” Inuyasha stopped._

_“My mother’s dead.” Kyoura touched his shoulders._

_“Do you want to stop?”_

_“We still have two rounds…”_

_“Then perhaps we should keep going, c’mon.” Kyoura led Inuyasha away, and Sesshomaru didn’t start jogging again until they were maybe fifteen feet away. “This isn’t going as we’d hoped.”_

_“No, but so what? No one said the first day would be easy.” They finished their second round. “Where’s Jakotsu?” Kyoura looked around._

_“He’s over there.” They saw Jakotsu doing some sit ups with Bankotsu holding his feet. Inuyasha felt anger overcome him. “It’s fine, leave him be.”_

_“I don’t want him alone.”_

_“He’s not a baby Yasha, just let it go and besides it looks like Bankotsu’s not a bad guy.”_

_“I don’t care.” Inuyasha got away from Kyoura and walked, or more like stormed over to Jakotsu and when the younger one saw him he frowned slightly. “Jakotsu.”_

_“Yeah, I finished early so Bankotsu and I well…”_

_“I teamed up with him if that’s okay?” Bankotsu saw the slight anger in Inuyasha’s eyes._

_“It’s fine.” Kyoura came over. “C’mon Inuyasha let’s just get this done.” Inuyasha growled slightly, but laid on his back and let Kyoura hold his feet while he did his sit ups. He  
didn’t like the idea of Jakotsu getting possibly hurt; he’d been through enough already._

_The rest of the day was going to be slow, he just knew it._

_Later, Art Class:_

_Gym went by a bit quickly after Kyoura and Inuyasha finished their track, though they only went half they were lucky the coach hadn’t been paying much attention except for glancing in the volleyball field at Sukiyomi and the girls. Once they’d gone back into the locker room Garamaru tried to hit on Kyoura again but he told him off, such a bothersome guy._

_Kyoura saw Jakotsu and Inuyasha head to study hall, promising to meet up with them at the front after he finished art. Unfortunately when he approached the class he spotted  
Sesshomaru going in, great._

_“Excuse me.” he approached the teacher, and handed her his schedule._

_“Ah yes Mr. Setsuna, hmmm…take that empty spot next to Sesshomaru.”_

_‘Just perfect.’ While he admitted Sesshomaru was attractive he seemed troublesome. Something was just off about him though he couldn’t tell what. He took his spot and saw the canvas, which were put out with all ten seats including sets of paint and oil pastels. Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat on the stool, but he didn’t look either._

_“Alright everyone, today we’re doing freestyle painting so you have all of class to create a work of art and then I’ll judge your skills based on the work. You will receive a grade between an A and a C; if you need more supplies they’re all over. You are allowed to talk if you don’t disturb anyone; you may begin.” Kyoura imagined in his head a scene, a forest scene which was actually one of his best pieces. As he began though, he felt some cold eyes watching him._

_“Hmmm…” He heard Sesshomaru hum. “You like to paint I see.”_

_“Yes, since I was small.” His brush strokes began with the grass and partial trees._

_“You seem to be quite good at it.” Kyoura glanced at Sesshomaru’s canvas, noticing that….well he couldn’t make it out since there was hardly anything there but a few brush strokes._

_“Thanks.”_

_“If I may ask, why is it you and those other two share the last name yet you all look nothing alike?”_

_‘This again?’ “Because we’re adopted, well Jakotsu and I were but it was Inuyasha’s mother who took us in before she passed.”_

_“I see, and you are…the mother hen I take it?” he heard him snicker._

_“I’m just the older brother who looks out for his two younger brothers, that’s how it’s always been.” Sesshomaru started to paint more, but he kept looking at Kyoura’s painting with each glance he could get._

_“Inuyasha seems brash.”_

_“He is, his mom used to say he gets it from his father.” He didn’t want to keep this up; he still wasn’t completely over the loss of Izayoi and Takemaru. “Can we please drop this?”_

_“What for?”_

_“I’m not in the mood to discuss my past, and I’d like to finish this.” He didn’t realize his grip on the brush was loosening until it fell from his hand. When he reached down to grab it Sesshomaru went with him and they ended up grabbing it at the same time. Sesshomaru’s hand touched Kyoura’s and Kyoura flinched before standing up quickly._

_“Are you alright?” his reaction puzzled Sesshomaru._

_“F-Fine…you just surprised me.” Kyoura didn’t like anyone touching him, unless it was Jakotsu or Inuyasha that was it, not after what he’d gone through._

_Flashback:_

_“Mmm, so pretty…” some fingers brushed over the skin of a pale neck. Kyoura’s arms were held behind his back with one hand while the other hand stroked over his throat._

_“Get off me.” Kyoura growled and pushed the man behind him away. “Don’t touch me!” the other man just laughed._

_“Big mistake sweetheart.” Before Kyoura could react a fist connected with his cheek. He fell to the floor and ended up with a kick to his stomach knocking the breath out of him. A kick, hits, punches, beatings came all over and Kyoura just lay still until they stopped._

_“Stop, please…” he could barely speak through his bloodied lips. “Stop…” they stopped, and the man roughly lifted Kyoura to a sitting position before giving him a rough kiss. His tongue went into Kyoura’s mouth and licked the blood off his chin._

_“Mmm, taste so good…how’s about we continue this in the bedroom?”_

_“N-No…no please don’t…” Kyoura tried but the man already lifted him up and threw him on the bed. Kyoura's hands were tied above his head and his clothes were torn off as the guy ran his hands over his chest._

_"You're mine, all mine."_

_End flashback._

_“Hey…hello?” Kyoura broke from his daze when he heard Sesshomaru. “Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“Yeah…I am.” Kyoura went back to his painting without another word to Sesshomaru. Once he finished Ms. Yomata came over and looked at his work._

_“Very nice, excellent brush strokes and colors; you get an A.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“You’re welcome, now go ahead and clean up and you can go. Five minutes people, show me what you have!” she went around checking everyone else’s paintings, and she actually gave Sesshomaru a B since his was unfinished. Once Kyoura finished cleaning up he washed the paint from his hands and grabbed his bag._

_“Wait…” he stopped when Sesshomaru called him. “If I offended you today, I’m sorry.” Kyoura turned back to him._

_“You didn’t…bye.” With that said Kyoura took off right as the bell rang. Jakotsu and Inuyasha he met at the front, and they seemed a bit worried._

_“Are you okay?” Inuyasha stared at him._

_“Yeah, c’mon we gotta get home still got two hours before we go to work.” They followed him down to the subway, but didn’t catch the eyes of Sesshomaru staring after them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, to see how I'm doing so far. Please & Thank you :)


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends in a cliffhanger, just a basic chat between father and son and brothers.

Taisho Corporation:

Sesshomaru got out of the limousine his father sent to pick him up from school, taking him to the company building right in the middle of Tokyo. Of course his father would have him picked up in style, though sometimes Sesshomaru wished he would at least let him take the car but no. During the entire ride Sesshomaru had been wondering about that Inuyasha kid, not only did his name sound familiar but he had the same eyes as Sesshomaru and his father, a rare trait only his father had, and he even looked somewhat like his father. 

‘We will talk about this.’ Sesshomaru knew his father’s schedule, and he knew he’d likely be in his office right now with his mother or possibly in a conference with the board. He only hoped it was the first choice, or he’d have to bug him to leave. 

“Ah Mr. Sesshomaru, welcome.” The secretary at the front desk greeted him.

“Yes, is my father here?”

“Hmm, he might be in his office but you’ll have to ask Shizuka.” This was the secretary for the first floor; Shizuka was the main secretary under his father. His mother Lucia was   
second in command of the company, but she had her own fortune left by her parents so she was well off with or without the company.

“I will do that then.” He went for the elevator, ignoring the many eyes of the women staring at him. Sesshomaru took after his mother but he had his father’s eyes and mind. His father, Taisho, wanted him to take over the company when he was ready but Sesshomaru had other plans for his life.

“Good afternoon Sesshomaru.” A man in the elevator greeted him; it was one of his father’s associates on the board. 

“Good afternoon.” They kept going until they reached the twenty third floor, the final floor of the building. At the very end of the hall was his father’s office, but right in front of the door was Shizuka’s desk.

“Ah Sesshomaru, your father is inside. Oh and your mother will be by in a few moments to see you.”

“Yes.” Shizuka pressed a button on her phone. 

“Sir, Sesshomaru is here to see you.”

“Send him in.” Taisho’s voice was on the other end. Sesshomaru walked past the desk and entered through the large double doors. His father’s office was maybe half the entire floor, with a large glass desk in the middle along with a few computer monitors on the walls and a large plasma screen TV that could come down from the ceiling with a remote control. “Hello Sesshomaru how was school?”

“Fine father, how was your day?”

“Busy as usual, I assume you’ve got homework to do?”

“I can bother with that later; right now you and I need to talk.” He shut the door behind him. “We have some new students at school, and they have a last name I think you may know.”

“Which is?” 

“Setsuna.” He saw his father’s eyes widen slightly. “Sound familiar?” 

“Indeed it does, but it’s been years.”

“I think I know now, you had an affair with a woman named Izayoi Setsuna when mother was in America correct?” Sesshomaru knew well of his father’s flings, his parents have a rocky marriage but somehow they still loved each other a good bit.

“How do you know about that?” the older man’s eyes widened. 

“Father do you honestly think your affairs are kept secret? Mother knows as well yet she still loves you, but it’d be better if you’d answer my question.” Sesshomaru put on his father’s famous glare, well more of a hard stare but close enough.

“Hmm, Sesshomaru you know I love your mother greatly.”

“Yes but you obviously can’t keep it in your pants, especially if you’re not careful.”

“What do you mean?” Taisho stared at Sesshomaru carefully. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and looked his father directly into his golden eyes.

“Do you think it’s possible that you might’ve gotten someone pregnant? Perhaps that Setsuna woman?” Taisho glared.

“Don’t be stupid Sesshomaru, I always wore condoms.” 

“Oh? Then explain this…” Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and showed his father the picture he’d taken of Inuyasha that afternoon. “He has our eyes, and the last I recalled only those in our, your family can inherit those oddly colored eyes. Plus he looks like you a good bit.” Taisho stared at the photo for a long while.

“He does have my eyes…” he was shocked beyond words.

“Perhaps you weren’t as careful as you thought.”

“It can’t be, Izayoi would’ve told me…”

“Izayoi is dead.” Taisho looked up at Sesshomaru. “From what I heard she and her husband died in a car accident some time ago, and her son…Inuyasha and his two adopted brothers are living on their own right now.”

“Adopted?”

“I have met them, and they are a rather odd bunch but close like blood brothers. They have no other family, though I’m sure that you wouldn’t want this to get out in the open would you?” Taisho kept staring at the photo, almost as if expecting it to be a fake. “Father, if he is your son you should find out.”

“I don’t understand this, she would’ve told me.”

“Oh really? How many other women have you had claim they’re pregnant with your child and in so they just wanted your money? I’d say maybe…six? All of whom had a fling with you but got pregnant by other men?” Taisho glared at Sesshomaru.

“Those women were whores Sesshomaru, I only slept with them once.”

“Even so they found ways to try and trick you into child support, but it seems this woman didn’t think anything of it. Unless you…” 

“What?”

“Let me guess, you fell in love with her but she was married as well correct?” Taisho put the phone down. 

“She was going through a separation, but she loved her husband. There’s not much question here, if this boy is my son then…I owe him for not being there.”

“If he is your son, you had best have a test done.” Sesshomaru stared at his father.

“You seem to be taking this rather well.” Taisho was curious about Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Nothing surprises me about you anymore, when I found out about your first fling I admit I wanted to punch you for hurting mother. When I told her she already knew, and despite you breaking her heart she still loved you enough to stay though I would assume it’s also for me.” Sesshomaru hated remembering the sadness in his mother’s eyes when he’d told her, but he would be there when she needed him just as she was for him as a child.

“That was before you were born though.”

“Yes and the woman you slept with thought it would be funny to tell me when I was only four, but thankfully mother had caught her and threw her out.” He still laughed at that.

“You know I love your mother, she’s the love of my life. Yes I fell in love with another woman but I didn’t want to wreck her marriage or mine anymore, so it’s safe to say that I haven’t been with anyone but her since.” It was true, the flings had stopped some years ago but Sesshomaru still hated his father for hurting his wife. “Even so you do have a point,   
I need to see if this boy…what’s his name?”

“Inuyasha.” Taisho’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

“That was your grandfather’s name; I remember telling her about him. Either way I must see if he's my son.” 

“Then you will do what? Look up his birth records and see if you’re named the father?”

“I have to check, if he is my son then I’ll do what I can to protect him.”

“He’s seventeen father; I doubt he’ll want anything to do with you.” Taisho glared slightly.

“Even so, both he and I deserve the truth.” Taisho leaned back in his chair. “I will tell your mother, she also deserves to know but only after I get a test.” 

“How are you going to do that?” Sesshomaru smirked. “It’s not like the school will allow you to get a DNA sample unless you have legal grounds.” 

“I have my ways…you know that.” Sesshomaru only smirked, and reached into his pocket pulling out a small plastic bag with some black hair. “What in the…?”

“Let’s just say that I knew this might happen, while I may have brought this up…I want to be sure there’s no mistakes.” He tossed it in front of Taisho. “From when we were in gym, some loose hairs from his brush.” 

“Sesshomaru…has anyone told you that you are so much like me?” Sesshomaru gave a dry chuckle.

“I have my mother’s looks, but your brains so yes we are somewhat alike.” He frowned again. “I will tell you now father, if he is your son…and my brother…he will not come so likely.”

“We’ll see.” Taisho picked up the hairs. “I have a friend in the forensic labs, he’ll have this done by tonight.” 

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru relaxed. “I will take my leave then father.” He turned around grabbing his briefcase. 

“You can stay if you wish; I don’t have any meetings today. Plus your mother will be here soon.” Sesshomaru sighed and went to sit over on a sofa, and took out his assignments. “Son…do you wish to have this boy as a brother? If he is your half-brother then…”

“I’m not sure; I would need to think on it.” Sesshomaru had mixed feelings on this, on one hand the guy could be his father’s bastard and cause issues in the company plus the gossip that would get around. On another hand Sesshomaru had wished for a sibling when he was small, and part of him still wanted that perhaps someone he could try and get along with. Both ways the test would be done and they’d all find out, and if the test was positive Inuyasha was his brother…then this wasn’t going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha’s apartment:

“Alright, guys I’m going.” Kyoura had changed into his diner getup, which was in fact a pair of black pants, shoes, and a long-sleeved deep purple shirt with the diner symbol, a red Sakura flower, and his name on the front pocket. 

“Be careful, we’ll see you in the morning.” Kyoura waved and left out the door. They had gotten home some time before and Kyoura managed to finish his homework just in time to get dressed and go straight off. 

“Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?” Jakotsu came back from the bedroom with his math book. 

“Yeah, what’ve you got that for we don’t have math homework?”

“Hmm, oh yeah wrong book.” He ran back and came back with his chemistry book. “How far have you gotten?”

“Still working on that old poem for literature, I already finished chemistry in study hall.” 

“Oh, well here I’ll work on it with you.” He sat down next to him. “This wasn’t too bad of a first day, except for lunch that’s all.”

“Did you see the look on that girl’s face when she got detention and you didn’t?” Jakotsu laughed.

“Yeah, she looked ready to blow up. I was actually talking to Bankotsu about her, he said she’s the head cheerleader here and she’s been after Kouga since they were freshmen. Apparently she thinks they’re an ideal match since he’s the star soccer player and probably the second most popular boy in school.”

“Second most?”

“Yeah, and that Sesshomaru guy is the most popular but he’s also Senior Class President, and head of the student council. Bankotsu said it’s partly because his dad’s a multi-  
millionaire, but Sesshomaru used his own skills to hit the top.”

“Hmph, so he’s one of those guys.” Inuyasha opened his book to a new page. “So you talked a lot with that Bankotsu guy?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty nice and he’s Kouga’s best friend. He actually applauded my performance in the cafeteria.” Jakotsu laughed hard. “He said he was glad somebody finally had the guts to do it, or he’d risk his spot on the team.”

“Yeah well don’t try anything for a while, after all we just moved here yet it seems you’ve already made an enemy.” 

“Hey she had it coming.” Jakotsu opened his book. “Y’know something though…Kouga kept staring at you today.”

“Oh really?” Inuyasha’s tone turned to bored.

“Yeah, and so did that Sesshomaru guy though I think he was also looking at Kyoura.” That made Inuyasha freeze slightly. “You know you and he have the same eyes?”

“Yeah so what?”

“Well…you know that your mom said you probably got those eyes from your real dad, and Sesshomaru has them too so…”

“Don’t go there Jak-chan.” Inuyasha gave a slight glare.

“I’m just saying Yasha-chan, if he by chance is your brother then…we’d lose you.” Inuyasha looked and saw a look of sadness on Jakotsu’s face. His big brother instincts kicked in and he put his arms around Jakotsu gently. 

“You’ll never lose me, I could care less if my real dad’s a billionaire or not. I don’t want that life; I have all I need with you and Kyoura right now.” 

“I know but…”

“Look don’t worry about it ok? Let’s just finish these assignments we still have an hour before we have to get to work.” Jakotsu nodded and the two went back to their homework. Inuyasha did have a slight worry though, but he seriously doubted that he and Sesshomaru were brothers. Besides the fact that his eye color trait was rare, Inuyasha didn’t want to find out if his real dad was a business tyrant and he certainly didn’t care if Sesshomaru was his brother. He had all he needed with Jakotsu and Kyoura, sure things were tough, but he had plenty of family with them.

The next day:

“Damn…” Inuyasha and his brothers made it to school a bit early the next day, only to have their uniforms clouded over with dust from the fields thanks to the wind. It was cloudy and windy today, but hopefully no rain.

“Just brush it off it’s only a little dust.” Kyoura laughed. “Not a big crowd this morning eh?” it wasn’t too big, students at most didn’t arrive until five or ten minutes until school started.

“Not at all, let’s just hope we don’t run into that Ayame bitch.” The three made their way into the school, and while they came close to their first classes Sesshomaru came over. 

“Inuyasha, I need to talk to you.” He said.

“I have class, school starts in ten minutes.”

“This won’t take long.” 

“Sorry, not interested.” Inuyasha turned to Kyoura. “You go on, Jakotsu and I will be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll see you two in third period.” Kyoura smiled and left down the hall, but not without one slight glare at Sesshomaru. 

“Inuyasha, this is important.” Sesshomaru whispered but Jakotsu could still hear. Inuyasha just gave a dry chuckle, almost similar to Sesshomaru’s. 

“You only met me yesterday and you say you want to talk about something important, well whatever it is I’m not in the mood. I’m tired and I want to get through this morning.”

“If you want I can simply shout it from the rooftop, or we could get this over with now? Your choice.” Inuyasha glared at him, what the hell did he want this time?”

“Alright, what is it?” Sesshomaru looked around slightly and saw no one around, before he leaned in to whisper.

“To put this bluntly, you and I are half-brothers.” Inuyasha felt as if he could faint right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, I'll try and be quicker with the updates.


	5. Meet Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally gets to meet his father, but it's not exactly a meeting either of them would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, updates aren't going to be as frequent as I'd hoped because I'm still trying to get back in touch with the manga itself. Romance will likely start in the next chapter.

“What did you just say?” Inuyasha didn’t believe a single word that came out of Sesshomaru’s mouth moments ago.

“You are my half-brother Inuyasha, and I have the proof right here.” Sesshomaru pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. “It’s a DNA test, well a paternity test at least.”

“What the…?” Inuyasha pulled the paper from him and looked it over. 

“On the left is my DNA and on the right is yours, the middle is our father’s.” Jakotsu took a peek.

“They match, but how did you get his DNA so quickly?” 

“I have my ways, but you must know Inuyasha that father is going to stop by later. He’ll wish to see you after school.”

“Well I don’t want to see him, so you can tell him to screw off.” Inuyasha thrust the paper back into Sesshomaru’s hand. 

“He’s going to see you one way or another, he didn’t know about you.”

“Well he didn’t exactly stick around to find out did he? Class is about to start so you have time to tell him I’m not interested.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, he says he’s going to see you whether you like it or not. He wants to make amends for not being there.”

“Yeah well he’s got about eighteen years of catching up, oh wait…it’s too late for that. Now I’d like to get to class if you don’t mind.” Sesshomaru sighed.

“Very well, but you will see him one way or another.” Inuyasha ignored him as they went into their first class.

“Inuyasha are you sure you don’t want to see the man? I mean what if Sesshomaru’s right and he didn’t know about you?” 

“It doesn’t matter Jak-chan, as far as I’m concerned Takemaru was my father and yours and Kyoura’s.”

“Even so he’s your dad, those tests don’t lie. What’re we gonna do if word gets out?”

“It won’t, nobody’s gonna care if the richest man in Japan has a bastard. Sesshomaru’s his heir, and I’m sure his wife would hate the fact itself.”

“You might be right, but what’re we gonna tell Kyoura?” Inuyasha shrugged.

“We’ll tell him in third period, but for now don’t say anything.” Inuyasha felt angry about this, but he’d keep his mouth shut until the old bastard decided to show up. He could care less if the great Taisho was his father, the man never came around after sleeping with his mother and so what could he gain by coming into his life now? 

“Hey man.” Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga walk in. “You alright?”

“Fine thanks.” Kouga shrugged.

“Just making sure, you guys are welcome to join us at lunch again if you want.”

“Sure thanks.” Kouga smiled and walked to his desk, and Bankotsu came in with a quick hello to Jakotsu before taking his seat. When Totosai walked in class began, but of course the tramp Ayame was late again but didn’t complain when she saw Inuyasha in the seat she wanted, again. Inuyasha just hoped that Kyoura didn’t have any trouble with Sesshomaru, that’s if he didn’t try and tell him the truth before the old man got here.

Kyoura’s class:

The class started out with a simple formula for a cleaning solution, and while Kyoura was almost finished with his he noticed Sesshomaru staring at him from his station. That blue haired girl, Touran was her name, kept staring at Sesshomaru and was obviously trying to get his attention. His own experiment was almost complete as well, and the teacher was looking around to make sure everyone was working according to the formula on the board.

“Touran Satori!” Touran nearly jumped at the teacher’s voice. “Kindly focus on your experiment instead of Sesshomaru or I’ll fail you on the spot.” 

“Y-Yes Ms. Takumi.” Touran went to work immediately, even at the laughter of half the class. 

“Mr. Setsuna, very nice.” 

“Thank you ma’am.”

“You seem to be a natural at chemistry, perhaps you should consider joining the club?”

“As tempting as that sounds, my schedule is rather full.”

“Well the offer still stands, as long as you do well in my class.” Ms. Takumi walked back around the classroom to check the other experiments. Once Kyoura finished he filled out   
his report and placed it on the front desk; he went back to his station and began to clean his materials up, but not before Sesshomaru came over.  
“Do you want some help?”

“No thanks.” Kyoura took his beaker and placed it on a rag before unplugging the burner. 

“You know that I have something to say to you…”

“Well whatever it is I’m sure it can wait, because I can see your appearance is attracting all the girls in this room.”

“It’s always like that, but this is important.”

“I don’t think this is the time or the place, so whatever it is can wait.” When Kyoura finished he put the now clean materials away.

“Mr. Setsuna you and Sesshomaru can go, but have a topic ready for your reports due next week on the periodic table.” They both nodded, class would be over in fifteen minutes   
but seniors were allowed to leave early if given permission. 

“Arigatou.” They said and left the classroom. 

“Now what is it?” Kyoura wasn’t in the mood to talk to Sesshomaru right now.

“I want to show this to you.” Sesshomaru pulled out a paper and handed it to Kyoura, and he immediately recognized it as a paternity test. He looked over the results, and the two   
strands on the left and right had partial matches to the one in the middle. 

“This is…”

“A paternity test as you can clearly see, proving that Inuyasha is my half-brother.” Kyoura stared at him.

“How did you get his DNA? Why have this done in the first place?” he handed it back roughly. 

“I have my ways, and I had to be sure. From the tales Inuyasha told me, and from what my father said he wanted the test and had it done last night. He wishes to meet Inuyasha.”

“Well expect a good amount of disappointment; Inuyasha won’t acknowledge him as his father. Plus he could care less if the man has money or not.”

“He wishes to know his son, Inuyasha’s mother kept the secret from him.”

“Well she had good reason didn’t she? From what I know your father has had many women show up claiming to be pregnant with his children?”

“Indeed but none were actually his, until he met Izayoi.” Kyoura wasn’t convinced.

 

“What concern is it now? Inuyasha only had Takemaru as his father, and he was also mine and Jakotsu’s.”

“My father has the right, even if Inuyasha is nearly eighteen…”

“Well if I know my brother, and I do, he won’t speak to your dad.”

“You do realize my father can easily get Inuyasha into his custody?” Kyoura froze. “Yes I think you do.”

“Inuyasha is not a child, once he turns eighteen he’ll be an adult. Even if your father managed to get custody it wouldn’t be for very long.”

“He has his own ways, believe me Inuyasha would want for nothing.”

“He wants for nothing now; we were raised and taught that money isn’t everything.”

“As was I.”

“Oh really? Tell me this where was your father when Inuyasha got sick with the flu when he was eight? He was sick for two weeks, absolutely miserable but do you know who took care of him? Takemaru did while Izayoi worked overtime to pay the bills and put food on the table.”

“My father regrets that he wasn’t there, but he will make up for it.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Kyoura knew Inuyasha too well, and if it meant Inuyasha had to leave because of some stupid court he’d fight to stay with Kyoura and Jakotsu. 

“It seems to me that you care deeply for my little brother.” Kyoura stopped and spun around to face Sesshomaru.

“First off, don’t call him your little brother because as far as I’m concerned he never was until you had that test done, and second, I’ve been there for Inuyasha and Jakotsu even before our parents died. Yes we are one tightly held group, but Inuyasha only acknowledges us as family, blood or no blood.” Kyoura turned away and continued down the hall, and he knew if the old Taisho man showed today it wasn’t going to be a pleasant visit.

Later that day:

So far Inuyasha had gone through his first three periods and though he had no trouble doing the work his mind was going elsewhere. If Sesshomaru was right and his old man would show up then this wasn’t going to be a good day for anyone. Speaking of Sesshomaru though, the guy had left before class even begun and hadn’t returned. 

“Inuyasha…” Jakotsu tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I am why?” 

“Because you’re running pencil trails through the desk.” Kyoura pointed and Inuyasha saw he’d been writing so hard his paper had spots going through.

“Damn…” Inuyasha got out another paper and started to rewrite the work. “Sorry guys, just can’t quit thinking about…”

“We know.” Kyoura patted his back. “Don’t think too much on it.”

“Trying, not working.” 

“Well let’s hope the guy doesn’t show, be better if he’d just leave you alone.” Inuyasha had to agree with that.

“Hopefully things will improve soon.” They all went back to their assignments, but not ten minutes later a knock came at the classroom door. It was Ms. Shoga the secretary.

“Sorry to interrupt but the Setsuna brothers are needed in the principal’s office.” The whole class ooed. “Nothing’s wrong, we just need to speak to them.”

“Of course, boys go on.” Inuyasha just grabbed his bag and left after the woman with his brothers. Once they made it to the office Shoga closed the door and covered the window with the blinds. They walked into the principal’s office, and in there were none other than Sesshomaru and his father. 

“Holy…whoa…” Jakotsu was the first to speak. The resemblance between Inuyasha and Taisho was uncanny, same facial features and eyes, and their skin was almost the same color.

“Inuyasha Setsuna, this is…”

“I know who he is.” Inuyasha glared. “Why is he here?” 

“I already explained that to you this morning...”

“I wasn’t asking you.” He glared at Sesshomaru. “Why are you here?” Taisho seemed stunned, but not by Inuyasha’s words.

“My God…” the older man whispered.

“Is that all? Good then we’ll get back to class.” 

“No Inuyasha.” Taisho spoke again. “I wanted to see you, and to talk.”

“Well you’ve seen me, and there’s nothing to talk about. Sorry you came all this way for nothing, but I’m sure you’ve got some big business meeting back at your office.” Taisho shook his head.

“No, no I cleared out my schedule for the afternoon. Inuyasha, I know I wasn’t there for you, but your mother and I stopped talking when my wife and I, and she and Takemaru got   
back together.”

“So what? You think you can just waltz into my life after all these years?”

“I didn’t know about you, but I understand why she didn’t tell me.” it was no secret of the old man's affairs, gossip magazines loved getting juicy stories on the famous and wealthy.

“And it looks like she never will. Look old man, this isn’t really the time or the place to discuss family issues.”

“Then perhaps we can talk after you get out of school?” 

“Sorry I have to work, and I will be working all week long.” Taisho’s eyes widened.

“You have a job?”

“Yes I need to work in order to make a living, unlike your spoiled heir here.” He glared at Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru is part of many clubs here at the school, plus he’s the top student so he earns his keep.” Taisho sighed. “Inuyasha, you are my son and I want to know you.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Inuyasha please, hear him out.” Sesshomaru tried.

“You don’t have to drop anything, but…” Taisho paused. “I want you to come see me this weekend.”

“Did you not just hear him? He told you he’s working all week.” Kyoura snapped and Taisho sent a light glare his way.

“Who are you?” 

“Kyoura Setsuna, and this is Jakotsu Setsuna.” Kyoura pointed at Jakotsu who was also glaring.

“Oh yes, Izayoi’s adopted sons.”

“My brothers, my only family.” 

“Don’t they also have family around?”

“No we don’t, we’re orphans.” Jakotsu answered with a sneer. Taisho seemed slightly conflicted, but kept his facial expressions calm. 

“I’m sorry…” Taisho turned back to Inuyasha. “Just listen to me son…”

“Don’t call me son, you haven't exactly earned that right.”

“Inuyasha, I want you to come by sometime and at least talk with me. I understand now’s not a good time but I had to see you. When is your next day off?” Inuyasha looked to Kyoura and Jakotsu.

‘He’s really not going to give up is he?’ “It’s Sunday.” 

“I thought you said you’d be working all week?” Inuyasha shrugged. “Very well, I’ll have Sesshomaru pick you and your brothers up.”

“Fine. Now can we leave we have lunch soon and I’m starving?” 

“Yes you boys may go.” The Setsuna brothers left the office and went straight to the cafeteria just as the bell rang for lunch. 

“So you’re really going to see him Sunday?” Jakotsu asked.

“Yeah and you two are coming with me, because if there’s a family battle with his wife then I’m going to need backup.” All three laughed. “Let’s keep this quiet though, it’s only our   
second day and the last thing we all need is for the whole school to find out I’m the half-brother of the class president.” 

“Not a word.” Jakotsu promised.

“From either of us.” Kyoura gave him a one-armed hug. Right when the other students came in the boys gathered their lunches and joined Kouga’s group at their table. Sesshomaru came in with his group of seniors, but as he watched Inuyasha he also had his eyes set upon Kyoura, but no one paid him any mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, because the little 'family' meeting takes place in the next chapter. Also gonna throw in some fluff between Inuyasha and Kouga, maybe Jakotsu and Bankotsu too.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	6. StepFamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Inuyasha's father, stepmother, and Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'll try and do better but I'm trying to get back in touch with the manga so it might take a while each time.

Some days later:

“I still can’t believe I have to do this.” Inuyasha pulled on a t-shirt and some pants, grumbling to himself. In the last few days he’d done well for his school, but sadly Sunday had come by too quickly and he was going to visit his deadbeat father and stepmother. 

“It’s either now or he’ll never give up bro.” Jakotsu and Kyoura were going too, though Kyoura was exhausted because he’d worked a double shift on Saturday from ten in the morning until one the next morning. He’d only gotten six hours of sleep, but thankfully he’d done his homework all on Friday with his brothers.

“You sure you’re up for this Kyoura?” Inuyasha was against making Kyoura go, he looked so worn down and he hadn’t worked a double in a month. 

“I am, I’ll make it don’t worry.” The redhead smiled, but the bags under his eyes were quite noticeable. 

“If you’re sure.” They were taking the bus to the old man’s home, which was no doubt either an expensive penthouse in a fancy hotel or a large mansion somewhere near the main corporation building. Inuyasha didn’t care what the man had, he was only doing this so…okay he wasn’t sure why but he was anyway. 

“Yeah.” 

“Here Kyoura let me fix your hair, it’s drooping.” Kyoura was so tired he didn’t fix his red mane of hair right. Jakotsu took out a brush and helped him comb it out before placing it in the usual high ponytail.

“Thanks Jak-chan.” 

“You’re welcome, now c’mon we’ll miss our train.” All three boys locked up the apartment and made it to the first floor.

“Setsunas!” their floor manager stopped them. “There’s a car waiting outside for you.” 

“A car?” Inuyasha looked out the front door seeing a red Toyota, maybe a 2012 model, in front of the building. “Oh hell no…”

“Yeah some guy sent it to pick you up, didn’t say why.” The man shrugged and left into his office. 

“Great, just great.” Inuyasha mumbled and to his surprise Sesshomaru was the one driving the car. “What’re you doing here? How’d you get our address?”

“Your file of course, now come on.” he opened the backseat doors. “Is he alright?” he pointed at Kyoura. 

“Tired, worked a double yesterday.” Kyoura answered with a yawn. 

“Well the drive back’s not long, but you can rest when we get there. Come on now.” Inuyasha didn’t move.

“We were planning on taking the bus.” 

“I’m afraid you’d have been waiting for hours, it turns out there’s a convention in Tokyo and the subways are packed with tourists and members. In this car we’ll be back in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes.” 

“Oh yeah that anime convention, now that’s just perfect.” Jakotsu rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go guys, c’mon.” they all climbed into the car but stayed silent as Sesshomaru drove off. Sesshomaru wanted to talk, but from the looks Inuyasha was giving him no one was in the mood. The drive did in fact take fifteen minutes, and Sesshomaru was driving out of their neighborhood into what seemed to be a rich one with private yards and fences everywhere. 

“Not a bad street.” Jakotsu said. 

“It’s very quaint and pleasant, no one bothers us here.” Sesshomaru said back. “Our home is up here.” He pointed to a large white fence surrounding a huge red mansion. It wasn’t huge exactly, maybe just three stories but some parts of it looked older and newer. It looked like a temple somewhat, but modernized. As they drove past the gate, which Sesshomaru unlocked with a key, Inuyasha could see the yard was mainly a garden with two big ponds on both sides, it had several plants around, rosebushes, tulips, lush green grass; he even saw birds of paradise plants which weren’t found around here. It wasn’t too bad, but what could you expect from a rich family? Sesshomaru pulled into a small garage but there were two other cars there and brand new ones. One was a mustang painted dark blue, and the other was another Toyota but the newer model. 

“Wow…” Kyoura was amazed. 

“Father and mother are inside, and don’t worry Inuyasha my mother isn’t going to cause problems.”

‘We’ll see.’ Inuyasha knew when a husband cheated on the wife and the child met the stepmother, things weren’t always good, rarely ever. Once they got out of the car Sesshomaru opened a door in the garage and they entered into a hallway. It was long and the walls were cream colored, with pictures of Sesshomaru as a child with his parents and what looked like other relatives when he was a kid. 

“Here.” Sesshomaru led them into a large sitting room where Taisho and a woman who looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru were sitting. 

“You came.” Taisho stood up. 

“Yeah.” The woman stood up and walked over to them. 

“Hmmm, yes he definitely looks like you Tai.” She had a smooth voice, sweet almost. “He has your eyes, and your face.”

“Chidori, don’t scare him now.” 

“She doesn’t.” Inuyasha stared. “I’m Inuyasha Setsuna, and these are my brothers Jakotsu and Kyoura Setsuna.” 

“Your adopted brothers, yes Taisho told me.” she turned to her husband. “He certainly is a handsome one, just like Sesshomaru. I’m Chidori Youkai, nice to meet all three of you.” 

“You as well ma’am.” Kyoura held back a yawn.

“Oh my you seem tired, would you like some coffee?” now this woman was beginning to scare Inuyasha, she was acting nice.

“No that’s not necessary…” Kyoura yawned again.

“I think it is, Jaken!” a short little man appeared.

“Yes miss?”

“Could you bring our guests some coffee please? And some snacks?”

“Of course miss, anything else?”

“No, that will be all.” The little man bowed and left the room. “Please sit down boys, make yourselves comfy.” They all took a seat on the large red couch. “Sesshomaru, you too.” 

“Sure mother.” Inuyasha felt awkward being here, these people were acting way too nice especially the mother. Jaken came back with the coffee some moments later, and Kyoura took the first cup.

“Inuyasha….I’m sure you must feel awkward about all of this, but do you at least understand that I never knew about you?” Taisho asked.

“Yeah, not really important to me though.”

“Well you’ll have to understand also that maybe the reason Izayoi never told me was because of how many other women have tried to trick me into thinking I had more children.” That shocked Inuyasha, okay not really.

“It’s true dear; he’s had many other women before.” Chidori sighed.

“Wait, you knew and you’re still with him?” Inuyasha almost didn’t believe it. 

“Hard to believe isn’t it?” Taisho gave a low chuckle. “She knew about the affairs, but none of those women could ever draw me from her.” 

“Really?” Jakotsu gave a light glare at the man. “So our mom was just another woman to you?” Taisho immediately regretted the words. 

“No, not her I’m sorry. The truth is I did like your mother, but we weren’t in love with each other. I was lonely at the time and she was going through a bitter separation with Takemaru. After we were together that last time she told me she wanted to go and work things out with her husband, and Chidori was returning home so we both parted on good terms. Frankly though, I never cheated after that.” He held his wife’s hand. 

“He told me about it all, and yes I was angry at first but I realized I could never leave him. Sesshomaru knew too, but only after he stopped talking with your mother Inuyasha that’s when all those women reappeared. They all lied of course, but y’know we fixed the issues.”

“You are one strange couple.” Kyoura cracked a smile.

“Well you never know who you’ll fall in love with, even if they have their faults.” Chidori kissed Taisho’s face. 

“Your mother was a lovely woman Inuyasha, and I can tell she took good care of all three of you.” Taisho cleared his throat. “But…there’s something I don’t understand.”

“What’s that?” 

“From what Sesshomaru has told me you boys don’t have much, didn’t Izayoi leave you anything?” they shook their heads.

“Mom’s business was slow at the time, and our dad used his own money to fix up some issues at the shop. They didn’t have life insurance either, but we had enough money to give them proper burials at least.”

“What about your house?” Chidori asked.

“It was sold; they hadn’t finished paying for it so the bank took it and kicked us out. We were lucky that we have a home now.”

“In a run-down apartment building.” Sesshomaru blurted out. 

“It’s not much but it’s enough for now.” Jakotsu sighed.

“And you all have jobs right?” 

“Yeah we do, it’s the only way we pay for our bills and food.” Inuyasha leaned back. “It’s not easy, but we can make it.” Taisho exchanged looks with his wife and eldest son.

“Inuyasha, I know that your life hasn’t been easy since Izayoi died last year. I want to make up for not being there and…” he paused.

“What?” Inuyasha had a strange feeling in his stomach. 

“Well to be honest, I want to help. I’ve seen the neighborhood you boys live in and it’s not a good one.”

“It’s not a thug neighborhood, it’s just old.”

“Even so, Inuyasha I want you and your brothers to live with us.” All three froze. “We have a guest house, you can pay rent if you want but you’ll be living in a better home than that apartment.” Inuyasha sighed.

“Look old man, you’ve only known I’m your son for a few days and right away you want me to live with you?”

“Inuyasha he just wants to know you, can’t you give him the chance?” Sesshomaru tried.

“And be put all on the front page? For the whole school to find out? Look we already had enough issues back at our old school we don’t need more.”

“What issues?” Taisho stared at him.

“None you need to know about, and while I appreciate the fact that the missus here is alright with her husband’s lovechild I don’t think it would look good for your company’s image.”

“Inuyasha the company comes in second, my family comes first.”

“Well I’m not much family now am I? Hate to break it to you but I don’t want anything to do with this house or anything in it. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go home and Kyoura needs to sleep.” 

“Inuyasha…” Taisho stood up. “Please, just let me…”

“I can’t. I don’t care if my mom told you about me or not, you don’t just waltz into my life after almost eighteen years and expect me to let you in.”

“I can help you…”

“I don’t want nor do I need your help.” 

“Father.” Sesshomaru stood up. “I think that’s enough for now. I’ll take them home.” Taisho sighed but nodded.

“The offer still stands; if you by any chance need my help you’ll know where to find me.” Inuyasha just shrugged, and as they left Kyoura and Jakotsu stayed quiet. They got into the car, and Sesshomaru was quiet until they came close to their neighborhood.

“You three don’t have to worry about me telling anyone, it’s not anyone else’s business. Inuyasha, just think about this alright?”

“Yeah yeah.” He pretended not to hear. 

“And Kyoura…?”

“Hmm?” 

“If you want any help on your art project I’d be glad to give some.” 

“What project?” Jakotsu looked between the two.

“It’s a painting project, pick your favorite artist and try to match your art to theirs at least theme wise. We don’t have to have partners though.” 

“Still up for it, since it’s not due for two weeks.” They made it to the building five minutes later. 

“Thanks for the ride.” They thanked him but after he drove off someone drove up in a motorcycle. 

“Hey you three.” The guy took off his helmet, it was Kouga. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, you guys go inside I’ll be up in a bit.” Kyoura and Jakotsu did so, and Inuyasha walked over to him. “What’re you doing around here?”

“I live in the neighborhood over; I drive by here every day. You live here?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm, well since I’m here do you mind having a bite with me?”

“What for?”

“Just to talk, and if not now then how about next Friday night; I don’t have practice that day.”

“And I don’t work.” Inuyasha sighed. “I appreciate the offer but…”

“I won’t take no for an answer, my friends will tell you I can be very persistent.” From the look on his face Inuyasha could tell he wasn’t lying on it.

“Fine, but don’t say anything.”

“Hey the only one I tell is Bankotsu, he’s my best friend. Speaking of him, I think your brother Jakotsu’s got him bewitched.” 

“Oh really?” Inuyasha had to laugh a bit. “He does that sometimes.”

“Just FYI man, I’ll tell you where we can meet Thursday. By the way, you guys can sit with us for lunch every day, the girls really like you.”

“Alright alright we will. Now I have some studying to do so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you later man.” Kouga put on his helmet and drove off. Inuyasha found the guy strange, but not too bad on some parts. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, because part of his gut told him this would only bring back more memories, ones he tried to forget not too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments are much appreciated.


	7. It's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight drag on chapter, but things will pick up after this. A little drama with the senior girl Touran here, but a little spot for Jakotsu and Bankotsu towards the end.

“What a day…” when Monday came it went slower than usual. Inuyasha had spent the rest of his weekend working with Jakotsu and on his schoolwork, though part of his mind had been thinking about the conversation between the old man and his wife.

Kyoura had told Inuyasha when they got home that it was entirely up to him on what he should do. Despite the situation they were in they weren’t doing badly, but it got tough at times. Inuyasha would watch as Kyoura worked himself to the bone trying to earn enough money for the bills and food, not to mention studying so hard he’d be up an entire night and still manage to go to school and work. Jakotsu and Inuyasha had stopped that though, they told Kyoura to rest when he had to because otherwise he’d crash and wear down fast.

Inuyasha worried for his brother greatly, and even if the old man was willing to help Inuyasha didn’t want any handouts from him. Sesshomaru being his half-brother, not to mention the senior class president…it wouldn’t look good and Inuyasha didn’t want any unneeded attention from anyone. So it was best no one knew about the meeting, ever.

“You alright Yasha-chan?” Jakotsu nudged him. “You haven’t eaten a thing yet…” they were at lunch now, 

“Hmm? Oh sorry Jak-chan, got lost in thought.” He started to eat, not bothering to look up at the worried looks of the others around him.

“You sure you’re okay there dude? I mean you really seem out of it.” Kouga said.

“Leave him alone Kouga, let’s not get into his business.” Kagome swatted the guy’s shoulder.

“Alright, so tell me Kagome have you and Ryura done it yet?” the girl’s face went red but Kouga laughed. “Hey you didn’t say I couldn’t get into your business.” She punched his arm.

“Hentai.” She grumbled making Kikyo laughed.

“Aw come on Kagome, it’s not like it’s a big secret.” She punched her too. Everyone knew Kagome had a crush on the senior boy Ryura, who was also Sesshomaru’s best friend, but she didn’t want to tell him since he was in the same guy group Touran was always around and that would spark trouble in their year.

“Shut up.” She went red and everyone laughed. “Oh great…” she was looking over at the senior table. “Touran’s at it again.” She pointed and there was the blue-haired girl trying to get Sesshomaru’s attention, but he seemed more preoccupied with his book.

“She can’t take a hint can she? She’s as bad as Ayame and they run in different circles.” Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

“How so?” Jakotsu asked.

“Touran is the most popular senior girl, but Ayame is jealous and wants the title of the most popular girl all over. It’s a battle between them, but Ayame is interested in Kouga and not Sesshomaru.”

“Yeah, but probably because the poor guy threatened to reveal her ‘paid’ grade in Physics.” Kikyo sniggered. “It’s just a rumor, but I wouldn’t put it past Ayame. When she gets desperate she hits it low, real low.”

“No surprise, girl’s an attention slut.” Jakotsu said and the whole table laughed. “Oh look…” he pointed to Touran who was running her finger up Sesshomaru’s arm, until he pulled it away. “Damn, she won’t leave him alone.”

“I wouldn’t stare Jakotsu; looks like her groupies are giving you the evil eye.” Kyoura pointed to a girl with short brown hair and another with long reddish-brown hair. The two were glaring at their table, but no one really paid them that much attention.

“Those girls are Karan and Shunran, Touran’s sisters. They’re juniors, but since Touran is their sister they get to sit with her at the senior table. They also have an older brother Shuran, but he graduated last year.”

“Is the whole family nuts?” Kyoura chuckled.

“No, just Touran. I think she and Sesshomaru went out in middle school, but they broke up before their freshman year and she’s never let him live it down.” Kagome shrugged. “All through school she tries to get him back, but she won’t let it go.”

“So she’s desperate, is it because he’s rich and popular?” What other reason was there?

“Partly, the other is that she doesn’t take rejection very well.” 

“So what? She makes herself look stupid then let her, it’s not like she’s queen bee or anything.”

“No but she’s shooting for Prom Queen, and everyone knows Sesshomaru is going to make Prom King.”

“That’s not for another few months, people can pick someone else.” Jakotsu rolled his eyes. “Speaking of which is this prom just for seniors or…?”

“It’s a blend for juniors and seniors, since they canceled junior prom the juniors rioted about being unable to attend the dance of the year so the school board blended the two together. It’s pretty fun too, last year they had this disco/night club theme. This year we all get to go.”

“Wonder what it’ll be this year…” Kikyo scratched her chin. “Maybe something like a hotel ballroom…?”

“That’s expensive, and the school’s made cutbacks this year remember? They had to cut the band and even some of the clubs.”

“Yeah well it was at least the clubs with less than ten members.” Kouga shrugged. “Hey Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you get that assignment from Totosai? I mean that essay we have to write?”

“The satire one? You don’t understand it?”

“Not completely, I mean I know that it’s basically a humor thing that we can’t actually do in reality, but the topic we have to pick…?”

“You pick one on your own, something like this…teen drinking, if they want to drink alcohol then let them drink nothing but alcohol. No water, no soda, no milk, tea, nothing but pure alcoholic drinks; and if they get sick, let them sleep it off and wake up with more drinks.”

“So something barbaric that would actually make the situation worse?” 

“Something like that, but basically it’s an idea that makes other readers agree with your point, your ideas. It’s pretty much your idea of what and how an issue should be solved, but with a little twist.”

“I gotcha.” Kouga set down his chopsticks. “I might do something on abortion.” Everyone’s eyes rolled. “What?”

“Nothing.” They all answered him.

“Umm, Kyoura I think Sesshomaru is looking at you.” Ryura used his eyes and out of the corner of Inuyasha’s he could see Sesshomaru was glancing at Kyoura.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Kyoura didn’t look back, he just kept eating. 

“Y’know you three have gained some admirers since you came here. All the girls in the bathroom keep talking about the new boys in school; they even have you on the top ten hottie list.” Inuyasha sniggered.

“Eh we don’t care much for popularity.” Jakotsu snorted. “We just do good in school and…okay we are attractive but whatever.” In response Jakotsu flipped his ponytail like a girl would and the girls around just laughed.

“You’d be fun to shop with Jakotsu.” Kagura giggled. “You gotta let me take you out this weekend.”

“Hey!” Hiten objected. “You and I have plans remember?”

“I know, but not until Saturday night.” She kissed his cheek.

“Hey now no mushy stuff, trying to eat here.” Inuyasha took a bite of his noodles. 

“Oh hush.” Kyoura smacked his head. “Never mind him he’s just not one for romance.”

“What guy isn’t?” all the girls laughed.

“Y’know Inuyasha you’re alright, you and your brothers should come hang with us sometime. Maybe even come to the games, we’re playing against Usui High next month.” Hiten said and all three brothers went stiff; Kyoura’s hand began to shake a bit but Inuyasha calmed him with a hand on his other under the table.

“No thanks.” They all said, but didn’t mean to. Kouga and Bankotsu stared a little.

“You guys don’t like sports?” they shook their heads.

“Not that, just not interested in seeing our old school players alright?” Jakotsu answered for them, and his eyes turned hard for a moment.

“Oh, sorry didn’t know.” The bell began to ring, and everyone stood to leave. Jakotsu and Inuyasha went with Kyoura out of the room but unfortunately wound up running into Touran and her sisters.

“Watch it!” the tall one Karan shouted.

“Sorry.” It was their fault, but the boys weren’t interested in fighting right now. Unfortunately Touran wasn’t feeling the same. 

“Hold on, aren’t you those new students from Usui High?” they stopped, but Kyoura was the one who turned.

“What of it?” Touran put on a smile, and eerie one.

“Well you three certainly are cute, perhaps you would like the chance of dating me and my sisters this weekend?” all three turned that time, with looks of repulsiveness. 

“Not interested.” Kyoura sneered, and Touran looked shocked. 

“You…you can’t turn our sister down.” The smaller one Shunran stuttered.

“We just did.” 

“Do you have any idea who she is?” Touran’s face was going red.

“Oh yeah, the school’s attention slut.” All three girls’ jaws dropped, and even some bystanders heard it but laughed. “See ya.” They walked off leaving the girls alone in the hall. 

“You showed her Kyoura.” Inuyasha smirked.

“Don’t make anything of it, from what I’ve heard she’s nastier than she seems.” Kyoura wasn’t a senior but he had a class with some and he knew they talked. Seniors were rulers of the school, but not everyone had to like them.

“Inuyasha.” Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru behind him. “You left this at your table.” He held out his math book.

“Thanks, must’ve slipped from my bag.” Inuyasha expected another response, but Sesshomaru only nodded. 

“Later.” Sesshomaru turned away and left down the hall. The brothers moved down to their next class, language and it was going to be a study hall day. Their teacher had slight migraines but couldn’t take the day off, so he was going to let them work on study guides for an upcoming French test and a hard one too.

‘He hasn’t said a word since that weekend, better if it stayed that way.’ If anyone knew the real reason Inuyasha and his brothers left their hometown then no one would leave them alone. Plus the pain that would come with it, no one would understand. 

“Hey Kyoura…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that…do you think that anything can happen while we’re here?” 

“I would say yes, but I’m not sure.” Kyoura shrugged. “It’s a new start for us, but we only have one more year before we’re done and after that we can do as we wish.” 

“Yeah, but you know why I asked that right?” Kyoura nodded.

“Whatever we want to do with our lives is up to us.” Inuyasha could agree, once high school was done they had to figure out what to do with their lives, college wise and all.

Inuyasha wasn’t sure if he’d want to go to college, if anything he’d rather work but he didn’t want some low-paying job to barely make ends meet. If anything he’d likely go to a community college and then work a small program to at least get a decent career. Kyoura wanted to go to the university and study art but artists only went so far in this world, and Jakotsu wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but he had an interest in graphic design. Either way they all had some ideas, but only time would tell.  
“Inuyasha…” Kyoura quickly passed him a note.

I think you should know that Sesshomaru tried to talk to me last period. He understands why you don’t want anything to do with his side, but he seems thrilled at having a sibling. You don’t have to like the old man, but Sesshomaru at least wants to talk to you from time to time. If anything he’ll quit bugging me to talk with you, but it’s all what you decide. 

“You know why.” Inuyasha crumpled up the note.

“Even so, it’s a chance.” Kyoura leaned back and looked over his study guide. “Oh come on, this isn’t hard at all.” He started scribbling away.

“Yeah you’re right.” They both went to work, but when Inuyasha checked to see if Jakotsu needed help he noticed him talking to Bankotsu, and he was blushing and smiling. It made Inuyasha angry a little, but he wouldn’t butt in this time. 

Later that day, gym class:

“Alright, boys one run around the track and then ten sit ups; when you get finished grab a partner and head to the soccer field we’re doing drills today.” Hoshiyomi blew his whistle and the guys went to work. Inuyasha and Kyoura went ahead of Jakotsu, after he told them he would run with Bankotsu and Kouga was going to jog alongside them. 

“So how are you liking the school so far?” Bankotsu asked him.

“It’s not bad, but it’s just school.” Jakotsu liked being around Bankotsu, though part of him was hesitant to get close.

“I think I agree.” Bankotsu laughed. “So you and your brothers are close?” 

“Yeah, probably closer than most adopted siblings would seem.” 

“I have to admit it’s amazing how you three can get along, I mean you guys come here on a scholarship and you work and study. That can’t be easy.”

“It’s not, even if we get good grades we have to manage our time carefully.” 

“I can’t imagine that, I mean Kouga and I we come from good families but they won’t let us get jobs. Our parents say our education comes first, and I can agree but I don’t like having things handed to me. If anything I’d rather work for it.”

“Oh really?” that had a hint of sarcasm. 

“Yeah really, Kouga and I have been close since we were four. Our parents run in the same circles but if anything we’re their rebel sons. Hakakku and Ginta, we met them in middle school but we’re still best friends. Our folks aren’t super rich like Sesshomaru’s family, but they make good enough money.”

“So you’re still a spoiled rich kid?” 

“Yeah but I don’t act like it, hell I could care less if I was broke. Kouga and I don’t like flaunting expensive things, although the only thing he likes more than his school work is that motorcycle of his. His dad gave it to him for his birthday last year but he takes good care of it.”

“Okay can we change the subject?” 

“Sorry.” They were about halfway around the track now. “Hey um…I don’t’ mean to pry or anything but your brothers…they don’t seem to like being too close to anyone.” Jakotsu almost stopped. “I mean it’s probably because your parents are gone, or…is it something else?”

“That’s…it’s not something you need to know.” Jakotsu should’ve just said ‘None of your damn business’, but his brain wouldn’t cooperate with his mouth at times.

“Oh…alright then I won’t ask. Hey though, if you don’t mind I’d like to hang out with you on Friday. I mean I can show you around a little, but do you have to work?”

“No I’m off.”

“Well…I figured since Kouga is going to hang out with Inuyasha you and I can for a few hours. I can take you to my favorite spot at the park, and we can just talk.” Jakotsu wasn’t sure, yes he knew Inuyasha was going somewhere Friday after school, and Kyoura was working so he didn’t want to be alone. 

“Alright.” 

“Awesome, we can go right after school.” Jakotsu just smiled. Right after they finished their jog they did their sit ups and paired up for the soccer drills. Kyoura paired up with Inuyasha while Kouga paired with Hakkaku and Bankotsu paired with Jakotsu. The rest of the day went by fine, but unknown to the boys, somewhere over in the tennis field a certain redhead was watching the boys carefully…but her eyes were focused on Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be where things pick up for the brothers, the start of their past coming back to them. Inuyasha and Kouga will have their time, but the chapter will end with a cliffhanger involving Kyoura getting hurt but not seriously. Just a small start to where the trouble will lead to Inuyasha reaching out to his dad and going into a new relationship slowly but surely.


	8. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been incredibly busy with a lot of things plus I've been trying to reconnect with the Manga. Kouga and Inuyasha have their moment, and I threw in a spot for Jakotsu and Bankotsu just for the Hell of it. Kyoura's not going to be so lucky, so expect a little violence at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Friday afternoon:

“I’ll see you guys tonight okay?” Inuyasha was going to meet with Kouga as he promised earlier that week, though his brain was telling him to cancel. 

“Alright, do you want me to bring you some food? I’m leaving early tonight…” Kyoura had to work again, but at least he would be home before ten. 

“If you want, bye guys.” Jakotsu would be busy studying before going to see that Bankotsu kid and Kyoura would be working, while Inuyasha went out to meet with the school’s star athlete. It was actually at a sushi parlor across the street from the diner Kyoura worked at, but it wasn’t as busy with students during this time of day. He knew where to go, it wasn’t very far.

As Inuyasha walked down the streets he began to think about all that happened so far. He and his brothers coming to a new school and making some new…well you could call them friends, they were nice, but then finding out that his old man was a filthy rich tycoon in Japan and his firstborn son Sesshomaru being Inuyasha’s half-brother. Taisho had been calling twice a day to talk to Inuyasha, just asking about him and how his days were, but Inuyasha only answered the calls because if he didn’t the old man wouldn’t leave him alone. He had to admit he didn’t really hate him that much anymore, seeing as he truly didn’t know about Inuyasha, but it was still hard to even talk to the guy.  
Sesshomaru had been quiet all week, probably because he was too embarrassed to realize he had a half-brother after his dad cheated on his mom with not only Izayoi, but multiple other women as well. He was surprised at how Chidori Youkai was so calm about the whole thing, if anything he’d expected her to hate him with all her being but…she wasn’t a bad woman. She actually liked Inuyasha, or maybe it was just an act; either way he was still uneasy about the family, but he didn’t want anything from them.  
Just as he came to a stop at the light he heard a motorcycle pull up next to him.

“Hey you.” it was Kouga. 

“I thought we were meeting at the…”

“We were, but Ayame and her bitch crew is there and I saw you walking so I pulled up. So how’s about we head back to my place? My parents aren’t home and won’t be for another four hours.” 

“Umm…”

“Hey don’t worry, nothing will happen.” Kouga had an odd look in his eyes. 

“I…I guess…” Inuyasha put his guard up, going alone into a house with a guy he barely knew wasn’t in his list of things to do, but something told him to trust Kouga. 

“Great, hop on.” Kouga moved forward to make room behind him.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Eh don’t worry about it, I give some of my friends rides when needed. So get on, my place is just on the next street.” he handed Inuyasha a helmet. 

“Alright then.” Inuyasha strapped the helmet on, climbed on the back of the bike, and Kouga drove off once he got settled. They drove for about six minutes before coming up to a tall house, it wasn’t as big as the Youkai home, but it was close though the gate was open. 

“One sec.” Kouga pulled into the driveway, got off with Inuyasha, and parked the bike in the garage. “There we go…come on in.” he walked up to the front door.

“Where are your parents?”

“They’re at work, they own a few banks around these parts plus they’re business partners for Youkai.” no surprise there.

“Do they work a lot?”

“Mostly, but they take a few days off each week and we talk a lot; my dad’s cool, though when I get a gift or something from him it only comes when I do a good deed.”

“You mean like…?”

“Good grades, good games, chores, pretty much anything that shows I’m being responsible. My mom’s the same way though she’s a little strict when I’m home alone.”

“So they know you have company?”

“Yeah, but they won’t be back until maybe dinner. Sometimes they’ll work as late as nine or ten at night, but that’s only when a major business deal comes around which happens at least once or twice a month. They usually come home around seven, and they call if they’re running late. Drink?”

“Sure, water.”

“No prob.” Kouga went into the kitchen and Inuyasha saw how the house looked so…normal. If Kouga’s parents were rich why keep a normal house? No expensive stuff as far as he could see other than the entertainment system and the desktop in the living room. “Here we go.” he brought back a bottle of soda and water.

“Thanks.” Inuyasha looked to see if he had slipped anything into it, but it looked and smelled fine. He took a small sip, nothing happened. “Not a bad place.”

“What’d you expect? Super surround sound, game consoles, giant pool, the usual stuff rich kids have right?” Inuyasha nodded. “I like video games, but the only system is in my room and I don’t play it much anymore. What about you?”

“Had a system once, broke it.” he had to laugh. “I tripped over a cord while Kyoura and Jakotsu were playing a game, and I ended up smashing the console. It was old anyway, but it sucked when we had to throw it out.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, now…out of curiosity why did you invite me here?” Kouga put down his soda. 

“Just to hang out, that’s all. And…well I’d like to know you a little better.”

“Why?” 

“I just do, does that freak you out?” Inuyasha looked away.

“Other than those with my parents and brothers, I don’t have many pleasant memories.”

“From Usui High?” he nodded. “Oh, I remember hearing something go down last year in that area. Something about a gang…” Inuyasha flinched a little. “I don’t remember the full details, but they said the cops caught everyone involved.”

“Yeah they did, it wasn’t…” he stopped.

“You…were you involved there?”

“Not in the gang no, but…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t have to; I’m not one to pry into other people’s pasts.”

“Thanks for that.” 

“Tell me something though, all the girls in the school seem to be fawning over you…I mean the ones who aren’t obsessed with me, and Sesshomaru.”

“They don’t interest me.”

“Why’s that? You don’t like girls or something?”

“No, I just don’t date them…I’m gay.” Kouga’s eyes widened slightly. “Does that bother you?”

“No it doesn’t, just a small shock.”

“Well where I’m from being gay is like a crime, not entirely but you get discriminated for it.” 

“Yeah, I heard Usui High was a place for close/narrow-minded people. How did you put up with it?”

“Just ignore the haters, besides I’m not the only one.”

“Your bros are gay too?”

“We all are, another reason we’re so close. We have each other for support.”

“Wow, that’s a tight bond you three have. You don’t have to worry around here though; half the school is full of gays. Granted ones like Ayame and Touran think it’s disgusting, but no one really cares, not even me…”

“Why? Are you gay too?” Inuyasha laughed a little, but when he saw the look on Kouga’s face he stopped. “You are?”

“Yeah, have been for a while now; Bankotsu’s gay too, and the whole group knows but Ayame and her crew don’t. The girl’s dumber than she seems, but if she found out about me being gay she’d tell my folks.”

“Are your parents homophobic?”

“I’m not sure, which is why I haven’t told them. My mom I don’t think would care as long as I’m happy, but my dad…he might not like it. He’s always wanted more kids, but my mom can’t have any more children so he looks forward to being a granddad someday.”

“My mom was like that, she said if we ever gave her grandchildren she’d spoil them rotten.” he frowned as he said that.

“I’m sorry about your parents’ Inuyasha; I know how it feels to lose a close family member.”

“I think everyone does, if they’re close to them.”

“Yeah well my grandfather was close to me, I lost him two years ago. Whenever my parents weren’t home he’d be there with me and we’d do all sorts of things together. I miss him still, but my mom always said I could keep his memory alive when I think about him. It hurts from time to time, but I love the man even now.”

“How did he die?”

“Heart attack, he wasn’t that old but it was likely because of his diet. He loved to eat meat, but he didn’t suffer either.” Kouga sighed. “Sorry about that, look why don’t we just watch a little TV? My folks won’t be home for another four hours…”

“Yeah I guess that’s okay, no one’s home so I’ll wait.”

“Y’know if you want we can go to that diner Kyoura works at later? I haven’t been in there a lot but I know it’s got some good burgers.”

“Fine with me, Kyoura’d be glad to see me.” 

“So it’s settled, let’s see here…” Kouga sat down and clicked on the TV. “What do you like?”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s not a soap opera those put me to sleep.” Kouga laughed.

“Same here my friend, every time my mom puts one on I have to go upstairs.” they sat there for a while watching random TV show, and Inuyasha began to feel alright around Kouga. He’d opened up a little, and the dark-haired teen didn’t judge. 

“Hey Kouga…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for listening.” Kouga smiled.

“Glad to do it man, and don’t worry I won’t blab about anything.” now Inuyasha had to wonder what Jakotsu was up to with Bankotsu, but as he thought about it he couldn’t help but growl. 

School soccer field:

“Hey Jakotsu, how’s about you and I practice?” Jakotsu had come to meet with Bankotsu on the field as asked, but he didn’t expect to see Bankotsu still in his soccer uniform.

“Umm, sure.” Jakotsu pulled off his jacket and put his bag down. Thankfully he had on jeans and his outdoor shoes; going back to the house to change was a good idea.

“Here let’s start with some passing.” Bankotsu kicked the ball over to him and Jakotsu kicked back just as quickly. “Wow, do it again.” they kept passing and each time Jakotsu had the ball he kicked it back fast, Bankotsu almost couldn’t keep up. “Nice passes but let’s see you kick.” 

“Bring it.” Jakotsu’s competitive side was coming out. Bankotsu kicked the ball up and Jakotsu kicked it over his head and into the goal. 

“Good, now and try and pass me.” one more ball and Jakotsu ran past the other in no time. “Damn Jakotsu, you’re amazing at this!”

“Thanks, I haven’t played in forever.” From time to time Jakotsu had liked sports, mainly soccer but he never played pro or anything. 

“Ever thought of joining a team?”

“Not exactly, I work and study a lot.”

“Well you’re good enough for this team; I could talk to the coach and let him see you play.”

“Thanks but no thanks, like I said I work a lot.” he wouldn’t mind being on a team, but he had to work and keep up his grades or he’d lose his scholarship. 

“You’d likely turn the team around. I mean we’re good but we’d be even better if we had another star player.” Jakotsu couldn’t help but blush at that. “You didn’t play at your other school?” 

“No, the teams weren’t very good and…well they didn’t like me or my brothers so even if I did join I’d likely have been a benchwarmer.” 

“Why?”

“It’s…” Jakotsu looked away. “That school’s very close-minded.” Bankotsu stared for a minute and then realization hit him.

“You…are you gay?” Jakotsu nodded. 

“Does that…?”

“Not at all, a lot of gays go here and I’m one of them. Kouga too, no one really has issues with us here.”

“What about that Ayame girl?” Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

“Eh no one cares what she thinks anyways.” they both laughed. “Y’know, I don’t mean to be too forward or anything but…you’re actually kinda cute.” Jakotsu blushed again.

“Um thanks.” he fidgeted a little.

“I mean it, you have a nice face and though you’re a bit taller than me you have a pretty good figure.”

“Okay could you stop please?” now he was beginning to feel uneasy. “I’m sorry…”

“Something wrong? I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“No it’s just…I can’t say.” Jakotsu sat down on the bench, and Bankotsu followed.

“Is it because of something at your old school?” 

“Why?”

“Just asking, yes or no?”

“Yes.” Bankotsu nodded, and then sighed.

“Look Jakotsu, I don’t want to pry into your life but if you want to talk then I’m here. Kouga and I share everything with each other, but if we’re trusted with secrets of others then we keep quiet. You don’t need to tell me anything too personal, just what you feel comfortable with.” Jakotsu wasn’t fully sure, but he felt good around this guy. If it were up to him he would tell Bankotsu something, but if it were up to Kyoura or Inuyasha they’d keep quiet unless they knew they could trust another.

“I…alright.”

“Remember, nothing too personal, just what you’re ready to say.” Bankotsu touched his shoulder. 

“Let’s just say we weren’t well liked at Usui High, although…those who did like us…they weren’t truthful.”

“They used you?” Jakotsu nodded.

“It was tough, but we got through it all until…” Jakotsu stopped himself, realizing he was about to reveal too much.

“You don’t have to say it, but I want to ask…did those guys go too far?” Jakotsu looked away, but nodded yes. 

“I can’t say anymore, if I do I’ll betray my brothers’ trust.”

“Then say no more, whenever you wish to tell me you can. Hey, how’s about we get a drink? There’s a juice bar not far from the school.”

“Sure.”

“Cool, let me change first I don’t want to walk in smelling like sweat.” he smiled a bit and went behind the stadium to change. Jakotsu sat there and waited, but then a memory he had tried to forget came to his mind.

Flashback:

“He’s cute isn’t he boys?” a dark voice came followed by laughter all around Jakotsu. He was bound to a chair with his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied to the chair. A hand stroked his face, and went to his hair which was matted from being gripped hard. 

“Leave him alone!” Inuyasha’s voice screamed out. He too was tied up but he didn’t have on a shirt and his pants were undone. 

“Oh don’t worry pet, we won’t hurt him as long as he behaves himself.” a man with long dark hair and red eyes went behind Inuyasha and placed a rough kiss on his lips.

“I agree Naraku, as long as that one behaves we won’t touch him.” a man with purple dreadlocks had a tight grip on Kyoura, who’s left eye was swollen shut and his mouth was bleeding. Jakotsu’s chin was grabbed and it hurt as the guy holding him kissed his mouth hard.

“Don’t hurt him!” Kyoura shouted but his words fell on deaf ears. He received a punch to the gut for that, and bent over only to have his red hair tangled in his captor’s hand. “AAH!”

“Ryuu, take your princess into the next room please? I think he needs another lesson on keeping quiet.” 

“Gladly Naraku.” the man, Ryuu, picked Kyoura up and dragged him off.

“NOO! NO PLEASE DON’T!” Kyoura’s screams echoed through the room, and both brothers wanted nothing more than to get free and save him.

“Now then…” Naraku walked over to Inuyasha and ran a hand through his black hair. “Let’s continue the fun shall we?”

End flashback.

“Jakotsu…Jakotsu!” Jakotsu snapped out of his thoughts when Bankotsu came back in jeans and a red t-shirt. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, let’s go.” both boys grabbed their bags and took off. 

Red Sakura Diner:

“Hey Kyoura, can you take out that box please?” it wasn’t a very busy night at the diner, but it wasn’t slow either.

“Sure thing Mai.” Kyoura had been working for a while now, and it had just gotten dark so soon enough the late comers would be arriving. Kyoura was well-liked at the diner; he got a good amount of tips from the customers. Granted some got a little handsy but didn’t get even a brush when he put on his glare. 

“Careful now, it’s getting a bit cold.” Mai was the other waitress, but she’d been working at the diner for a while longer than him. She was married with two small children, but her husband worked as a maintenance man at Youkai’s; he pretty much kept everything in shape there, and they both made enough for their family. 

“Gotcha.” he lifted the box up and took it around back to the garbage. It was full of broken dishes and old worn boxes, so it wasn’t too heavy. “There we go.” he tossed it into the large bin, and turned back around to get inside but a clink sound made him stop. “Hello?” he turned around but saw no one.

‘Probably just a cat.’ he was about to turn at the corner when someone grabbed his arm and slammed him back against the wall.

“What-mmph!” a hand covered his mouth, and Kyoura suddenly found his eyes meeting a pair he knew all too well. “MMM!” 

“Hey baby…you miss me?” the guy in front of him kissed his forehead and Kyoura shuddered in revulsion. “Don’t bother screaming.” he moved his hand from Kyoura’s mouth onto his neck.

“R-Ryuu…”

“Yeah I’m back, got out a little early for ‘good behavior’. I gotta tell you though babe, I wasn’t too happy when you and your little brothers locked me and the gang up.”

“You can’t…ah!” Kyoura yelped when Ryuu’s hand squeezed his throat.

“Now I don’t have much time, but Naraku and the others will be out soon enough and when they are…you are going to be mine again and those little brothers will belong to Naraku.” Kyoura’s eyes widened in fear.

“No!” he struggled to get free, but Ryuu wouldn’t let go.

“Alright I have to go, but just so you don’t miss me too much here’s a little reminder of what awaits you.” he pulled back and punched Kyoura in the face, and down he went before Ryuu ran off. Kyoura began to realize what this meant, but how did they get out so fast?

“Kyoura what on earth is taking you…Kami-sama what happened honey?” Mai came out from the diner and found him. “Your poor thing, your eye…” she looked at his face.

“Mai…I have to…” she stopped him.

“Go on home sweetie, I’ll call up Lea.” Kyoura nodded. “Do you need the cops?” he shook his head.

“No, no I just have to get home.” he got up as fast as he could, and Mai let him inside to grab his things.

‘I don’t know how they got out, but they won’t get us again!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the cliffhanger and the wait, but hopefully I can have another chapter up soon. 
> 
> Now that that's done and gone, is Inuyasha going to take up his dad's offer to live with him? Are the boys in more danger now than before? Is Kouga going to jump in to help? Will Bankotsu do the same? What about Sesshomaru? Oh so many questions, but hopefully will all be answered soon.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


	9. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with the boys telling Sesshomaru about their past, and a start to their first night in Taisho's home.

Kyoura ran home as fast as he could, but he made sure he wasn’t being followed and even on the train he made it back. He hoped when he got to the apartment that Jakotsu and Inuyasha were home, this was serious. He unlocked the apartment door and was glad to see his brothers were both home.

“Hey Kyoura you’re home early, what happened to your eye?” Jakotsu ran over to him. Kyoura’s eye was nearly swollen shut.

“Where’s Inuyasha, we need to talk?” 

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha came in from the kitchen. “Who did that to you?”

“Guys, we’ve got a problem.” Kyoura pulled them to the den. “Ryuu…” he paused. “The gang’s getting out.” Jakotsu and Inuyasha’s eyes widened huge.

“What? But how…?” Kyoura shook his head.

“I don’t know, but he cornered me at the diner and he said that Naraku is going to come after us all. And this time he’ll never let us leave.” Inuyasha’s hands began to shake.

“No…no…” he sat down.

“How did he get out? Ryuu?”

“Said he got out for ‘good behavior’, I haven’t heard anything else.”

“No one’s contacted us though, those cops…”

“They probably don’t know or they’re in on it.” Inuyasha stood back up. “How did he know where you work?”

“I have no idea but if he knows where I work then he knows where you both work too. He might even know where we live.”

“And we can’t afford to move again.” Inuyasha shook his head.

“We can’t let them get to us though, Kami I don’t know what to do.” Kyoura was at a loss of what to do, though he had one idea he knew Inuyasha wouldn’t agree with.

“There is one thing we can do.” Jakotsu pitched in.

“Jak-chan if you bring up the fact that we should move in with my deadbeat old man then the answer is no.” Inuyasha knew already.

“Inuyasha we may not have any other choice, you said it yourself we can’t move again we don’t have the time or money. Your dad has a huge home where we can still pay rent and keep our jobs but also less strain on our paychecks. We barely get by as it is.”

“I won’t do it, he’ll ask questions and I’m not ready to answer them.”

“Inuyasha.” Kyoura stood directly in front of his brother. “Do you remember what happened the last time we saw them? What almost happened?” Inuyasha’s face went blank and pale, yeah he remembered.

“I can’t do it…I can’t just ask him for help.” Inuyasha had too much pride to ask for help, it was something he likely got from his dad. “What if he asks us why we changed our minds?”

“We don’t have to tell them everything…we can make a cover story.” Jakotsu once again had the idea. “Maybe tell him…we were involved but we didn’t realize how deep and we helped put them away.” 

“That won’t be enough; guys like Taisho are like mortal lie detectors they can easily figure out the truth.” Kyoura had another idea. “Inuyasha…we can tell Sesshomaru.”

“WHAT?!” Inuyasha looked at him like he just grew another head.

“Don’t shout, what I’m saying is that we tell Sesshomaru everything, but he’ll be the only one to know. He seems to really want you around, but if he can at least keep this secret for us then it’ll give us time before anything else happens.”

“No!” Inuyasha shook his head. “I can’t tell anyone, we can’t…” 

“Inuyasha…” Jakotsu took him by the shoulders. “This may be our only chance, we can’t risk anymore pain.” they all knew what would happen if Naraku and the Spider Gang got them again, it would be worse than the last time. Those boys were worse than before, and they didn’t take nicely to traitors.

“I…” Inuyasha had to admit there weren’t any other options, but what could he tell Taisho and Sesshomaru? “Alright…I’ll call them.” Inuyasha left to find his phone.

“What, now? It’s late…”

“Not too late.” he found it on the dresser and dialed the number he saved just in case Taisho or Sesshomaru tried calling. 

Ring Ring Ring

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” 

“Inuyasha…” it was Sesshomaru alright. “Why pray tell have you decided to call so late?” he didn’t sound mad or anything, but surprised.  
“Believe me this wasn’t my first option, but we need to talk and now. You need to come down here.”

“What for? Is something wrong?”

“You could say that.” Inuyasha looked at Kyoura’s eye, still swollen. “Go put something on that.” Jakotsu beat him to it and brought Kyoura a cold rag. “Look just get over here, and don’t tell the old man.”

“Alright, he’s not here anyway he and mother are out with some clients and won’t be back until midnight. I’ll be over in fifteen minutes.”

“See you then.” Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed. “He’s on his way, the old man’s out.”

“Okay.” Kyoura sat down, trying to hold back tears. Out of them all…Inuyasha would guess that Kyoura suffered more even if he was the oldest. They had all been through hell, but Kyoura was the one who got the brunt of the beatings. 

“Here let me…” Inuyasha moved the rag and looked over his eye. “Damn, well it’s starting to go down so it should heal soon enough.” 

“I hope so; I don’t want people questioning me about this in school.” Kyoura wiped his good eye free of tears. Sometime later on a knock came at their door and Inuyasha saw it was Sesshomaru. 

“That was fast.” he let him in.

“Turns out traffic is quite low this time of night.” he looked down at Kyoura, and his eyes narrowed. “Who did that to you?”

“That’s why we called you, or I did at least.” Inuyasha breathed in and out, it was now or never. “But before I tell you anything you have to promise to keep this between us all.”

“What for? If it’s as urgent as you say…”

“Just promise, or you can leave.” Sesshomaru sighed.

“Fine, whatever you tell me will be between the four of us and no one else; I swear not to tell a single soul. Now please, tell me what this is about.” he seemed to be more concerned about Kyoura, but no one noticed.

“First off…what do you know about the Spider gang?” Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“I know they were the worst gang in Tokyo, violence, drugs, weapons, they had it all. I also know they were arrested last year due to some tips from anonymous sources. Why?” Inuyasha closed his eyes.

“You don’t know everything.” Sesshomaru looked between him and the other two, and he saw Kyoura look like he could be sick. “We were the reason they went to jail.” 

“What?” Golden eyes widened. 

“Naraku, the leader…is an ex of mine, and Ryuukotsusei his second in command is Kyoura’s. We turned them in because after we dated for three months they turned violent on us.” Kyoura looked away.

“They beat you…” 

“That and more…it was hard enough when we were discriminated at Usui High because we’re gay, but it got worse when we realized we were dating members of the Spider gang. When we tried to leave…they said they owned us and they would hurt Jakotsu if we left. We…we didn’t participate in their runs, but when we found out with some evidence we turned them into the cops. It was the final straw…” he started to shake.

“Inuyasha…” Sesshomaru slowly approached him. “Did they…?”

“They raped us.” Kyoura said it with a nasty snarl. “All of us.” he shook hard, but a touch of Jakotsu’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Jakotsu tried to keep a straight face, but tears fell down his cheeks.

“No.” Sesshomaru was disgusted with the news, he looked ready to kill. “But why did…?”

“Ryuu got out.” Inuyasha spoke up. “He cornered Kyoura at work tonight, he said they’re all going to be out soon and coming for us. They know where we work, and likely where we live…so we can’t stay here anymore.”

“You need to move.” they all nodded, but hesitantly. “Father will want a reason, but I’m sure I can come up with something.” Inuyasha stared at him with surprised eyes. “I will keep this quiet like you asked, but…if something happens you have to come forward because if Father finds out about this from someone else heads are going to turn. Alright…how soon can you all pack up?”

“We don’t have much.” Kyoura stood up. 

“Do any of you work tomorrow?” they all shook their heads. “We’ll get you moved out first thing in the morning, if not now and Father won’t disagree.”

“Umm…” Inuyasha looked to his brothers, and they nodded. “How early?”

“Six might do it, if you’re up to doing it that early. Father and Mother will agree all I have to do is tell them you’ve taken up their offer, and we’ll discuss details later on.” all three brothers nodded. “I would pack right now…”

“We are, but…” Inuyasha realized what he was about to ask, but he swallowed his pride and looked directly at Sesshomaru. “Can you take us back tonight?” that threw Sesshomaru a bit off guard.

“Now? You’re sure about that…” Sesshomaru stopped when he saw how serious Inuyasha was, he had the same hard stare as their father. “Alright, but pack fast and don’t worry about the food I’ll take care of it and…I’ll ask father to get your deposit back tomorrow.”

“Fine.” all three brothers moved as fast as they could to get their things. They all gathered the few clothing bits they had, their uniforms and books, the beds, and Sesshomaru gathered the food like he said though it wasn’t a lot. It didn’t take more than thirty minutes to get everything together.

“Can you carry all that in one trip?” they nodded. “Come, my car should be big enough to hold us all.” they all walked downstairs quietly, and got safely to Sesshomaru’s car. Everything fit in nicely, and there was still room for everyone to sit. Once Sesshomaru drove off the trip was quiet, no one said a word and no one wanted to.

‘The old man will know nothing now, but we can’t keep it this way too long.’ they made it to the house, and Sesshomaru had someone come out to help get the bags. Once they got inside Sesshomaru led them up some stairs.

“Pick a room you like, but if you wish to share like before you can stay in the one next to mine. It’s the main guest suite, Father uses it for company.” he opened the door, the room was very big. It had a shelf of books, a closet, some beds already rolled up, and it was clean, bigger than their apartment room. 

“This will work.”

“Kyoura.” the redhead turned to Sesshomaru. “Do you want some ice for your eye?”

“Please.” Kyoura nodded.

“Jaken, go get the ice.”

“Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but what about your parents?”

“I’ll tell them later, they won’t be back for a while. Go get some tea too; I think they’ll need it, after that you can go to bed.”

“Thank you sir.” Jaken bowed and left the room. 

“The food will be kept downstairs; you can just unroll the beds for now.” Sesshomaru moved from the door. “I will call father to let him know of the news, but I’ll keep the details short. I will say though…if they know where you work, would it be safe for you to get back?”

“Probably not.” Kyoura shook his head. 

“Well, if it gets worse than it already is I would recommend quitting. That’s up to you though, and don’t worry about father he’ll leave you be until tomorrow morning. All of you sleep well, call me if you need anything.” he left them alone, and Inuyasha immediately embraced Kyoura and Jakotsu.

“Are we going to be safe here?” Jakotsu whispered.

“For now we are, don’t worry we’ll get through this.” they stayed like that for a while, and then Jaken returned with the tea. He didn’t say a thing and left them alone, but no one let go.

“I’m scared…” Kyoura looked ready to cry. “Ryuu, he looked like he could kill me.” 

“He won’t.” Inuyasha touched his hand. “That bastard won’t get anywhere near you or us. At least for now, we’ll be safe.” they drank the tea, but soon after unrolled the beds and stayed close to each other. Inuyasha made sure the door was locked and the windows were shut, and snuggled on Jakotsu’s right side while Kyoura took the left.

The next morning:

“Guys…” Inuyasha was the first to wake, and after he managed to get up and pull on a shirt and pants he woke his brothers. 

“Mmm.” Jakotsu woke next, and clothed himself. Kyoura’s eye was still slightly swollen, but it wasn’t as bad as the night before. He looked a mess, likely from crying in his sleep but he washed his face and pulled on his clothes as well. When they made it to the hall Sesshomaru was still there, wearing his night kimono. 

“You can eat breakfast with me in the kitchen; mother and father will be having theirs in their room this morning.” he stared at them, still fully dressed and it was nearly seven thirty.

“Thanks.” they followed him into the kitchen, the smell of fresh food made their stomachs growl. Jaken had places set up for them at the table, and everything was hot and fresh. Inuyasha watched as his brothers began to eat, he could tell they loved the food though Kyoura seemed a little withdrawn from the morning. 

“Did all of you sleep alright?” Inuyasha nodded as did Jakotsu but Kyoura just kept eating. “I called your jobs for you.” their eyes widened. “Don’t worry, you just have to report back Monday afternoon.”

“What did you tell them?” Jakotsu asked.

“Family emergency, but they won’t ask questions. Father and Mother are going to busy this morning, but they know you’re here and I’ve told them to give you some space until you’re ready to talk.” that shocked all the boys. 

“Thanks.” Inuyasha really didn’t want to deal with the old man right now; he needed to gather his thoughts about staying here before any other decisions came up.

“Kyoura.” Sesshomaru handed him a cold wet rag Jaken just passed over. 

“Thanks.” he took it and placed it over his eye.

“Now, if you three wish to keep clear of father for the morning I’d recommend being outside for a while. No one can get into our gates and thankfully no one is expected to come today.”

“By doing what? Strolling in the huge garden?” Inuyasha had a sensitive allergy to plants, he sneezed if near ones super pollenated but some he could handle.

“That’s normally my own way of starting the morning, and I’ve finished all my homework assignments so I wouldn’t worry about school.” 

“We have some to keep us busy.” Jakotsu said. “But I might walk around later, Inuyasha has allergies around flowers.”

“Likely from our father, he too hates plants but I thankfully didn’t inherit any.” Sesshomaru finished up his breakfast and went to clean his dishes. “Kyoura, would you like to join me?” Kyoura stared at Sesshomaru. “You look like you could use some fresh air.” 

“Hai…” he didn’t sound sure but Inuyasha didn’t speak up. Kyoura was still a mess, after what happened with Ryuukotsusei no one could say anything. Inuyasha nearly cringed when he had Naraku’s horrible face flash into his mind, his ghastly smile, his hell-fire eyes, being with him had been the biggest mistake of his life. Ryuukotsusei was a nasty piece of work too, he had wooed Kyoura when they first went out and after a while he got possessive and when they all tried to get out it got worse.   
‘I won’t let it happen again.’ Kyoura may have been mother hen to them but Inuyasha was protective of his brothers. If it meant being here for another year until graduation he would do it to keep his brothers safe. The old man would no doubt look into it with his power and money, but Inuyasha wasn’t going to turn into a spoiled brat overnight.

“You can come now if you wish.” Sesshomaru put away his clean dishes. “After you clean your plate.”

“Hai.” Kyoura got up and went to the sink. After a few minutes he looked at Inuyasha and Jakotsu.

“We’ll be fine.” Inuyasha gave a small smile. “We have homework.” Kyoura nodded and left with Sesshomaru.

“Inuyasha, what’re we going to do now?” Jakotsu looked at him with worry. 

“We stay here for now, we’ll keep our jobs and still pass school. We’ll just need to keep it up until we graduate and when we go to college we can leave.”

“But what if they find us?” 

“They won’t, while I’m not ready to talk to the old man about it all I’ll see if he can keep an eye out.”

“Inuyasha…” Jakotsu sighed. “We can’t take advantage of this…you’re making it sound like we should just take shelter and run off like before.” 

“Jak-chan you know why…”

“We can’t just let Taisho believe we don’t need his help, he didn’t have to let us stay. Don’t tell me you’re not grateful for all this so far?” he eyed him carefully. 

“I admit part of me is, but it won’t change…” Jakotsu stopped him.

“Sesshomaru stuck his neck out for us, and your dad is going to do the same. I didn’t want to say this before but now I should.” he took in a breath. “I overheard your dad and Sesshomaru talking when they were leaving the school. Taisho seems really upset that you won’t let him in, I think he really wants to be in your life.” 

“You heard this?”

“Sometime after lunch ended, he looked like he could cry Inu-chan.” 

“Really?” Inuyasha felt skeptical. 

“Yes, look I’m not saying just suck up to the guy…just talk to him a bit. Now I’m going to work on my lit homework, you think about it alright?” Jakotsu cleaned off his dishes and left Inuyasha alone in the kitchen. While Inuyasha cleaned off his own dishes he saw through the window Kyoura and Sesshomaru walking and talking down a stone walkway near some roses. Kyoura seemed to be feeling a bit better, and Sesshomaru even smiled.

‘Talk….not something I’m good at.’ he really wasn’t good with opening up to people, but he opened up to Kouga somewhat and he started to open up to Sesshomaru. He didn’t understand why, but part of him wanted a new start but the other part hadn’t moved on from Naraku’s abuse. He didn’t know which part was more dominant, but as of now…maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad.

‘I’ll talk to the old man later.’ he would, when he was ready. For now, he would finish up his school work and probably check in on Kyoura later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I'll try and have the next one up sooner. Expect a little fluff between Kyoura and Sesshomaru next chapter, and a little bonding between Inuyasha and Taisho.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have some bonding time with each other with a little fluff between Kyoura and Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha has some words with Taisho about them all living in the same house.

Outside in the gardens:

“Your eye looks a little better.” Sesshomaru and Kyoura were walking along the small bridge over the koi pond, but had been quiet until now.

“It still feels bad though.” Kyoura looked down at the fish. “How can your parents afford to take care of…?”

“My mother raises them; call it a hobby of sorts. She’s always been fascinated with sea, water creatures, used to take me on trips to the aquarium when I was a kid.” he pulled out a small pouch. “Here, you can feed them.” he put some in his hand, and once the food hit the surface the fish went for it. “It’s just bread crumbs; they have a diet of sorts.”

“Oh.” Kyoura took some and fed the fish; when they ate the food almost frantically he laughed. “I have to admit this garden is lovely.” 

“Mother loves planting; this is all her own doing.”

“Really?” Sesshomaru nodded. “She’s talented with it.” the flowers were all in full bloom, everything looked so healthy and lush in the morning light.

“I recommended once she should open her own garden catalog, but she would rather keep her secrets to herself.” they continued to walk. “You don’t have to talk to me about the past if you don’t wish, but I am glad Inuyasha took up father’s offer to move in with us and bringing you and Jakotsu along.”

“We didn’t have a choice; we can’t afford to move into another place not so soon.”

“Well when you are ready father will talk with all of you, even if Inuyasha is his blood son he knows that his mom, Izayoi would ask him to take care of all of you until you can fend for yourself. Father is a noble man, he’ll do what’s right.” Kyoura didn’t look at him. “What do you remember about your parents?” 

“Not much, only that they were good people.”

“I thought they were friends with Izayoi?”

“They were, but I’m not ready to go into details.” Kyoura walked forward. “Let me ask you this…why are you so eager to know Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru had the answer to that.

“Because he’s my brother, just as much as he is yours and I want to know him. I want to make up for the years we never knew each other.”

“Inuyasha won’t be so open, not after all he’s been through.”

“I can understand that, but I am willing to try. No one has to know unless you all decide…” Kyoura turned back around to face him.

“Once word gets out that we are living here the entire school and the press will be looking into this. They’ll dig up stories on us, and if our names are plastered over the front page you have no idea how bad it will affect Inuyasha and Jakotsu.” his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“That will never happen, father won’t allow it and neither will mother.”

“You don’t know what we went through, what we had to do to get out of that hell. You sure don’t get how we felt when we lost Izayoi and Takemaru, no one can replace them.”

“No one will, but I’m sure they’d be glad you’re here now with us.” Sesshomaru placed a finger under Kyoura’s chin, and his face leaned in dangerously close. “I am.” Kyoura’s face paled slightly.

“What’re you doing…?” he whispered and Sesshomaru gently pulled back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.” he stepped back a bit. “Shall we continue the walk?” he let Kyoura move forward first, and while Kyoura kept his eyes forward Sesshomaru stared at the back of his red haired head. He had thoughts come into his mind, but brushed them aside knowing if he let those thoughts wander he could hurt Kyoura.

Inside, the guest room:

“Are you done?” Jakotsu pushed his math book away, the last little bit of his homework for the weekend. Inuyasha was working on his language homework, and it was nearly done. They had been in the room for over two hours doing their work, and the whole time Kyoura was gone but they knew he was still outside with Sesshomaru otherwise he’d have come back.

“Almost.” He was on the conclusion now, and this was just the rough draft of an essay due on Friday.

“Math’s easier, to me at least.”

“I know, you being a math wizard it comes to you easily.” they laughed. 

“Y’know Kouga seems like a nice guy, I mean friendly and all.” 

“He’s a star athlete, probably nice to everyone.”

“Yet he seems to be nicer to you.” Inuyasha put his pencil down.

“Like Bankotsu is with you?” Jakotsu nodded. “Odd how your names are similar.”

“Just the second half…kotsu.” he smiled. “He said I should join the team.”

“The soccer team, you are good but do you think you can make time?” Jakotsu sighed. 

“Well considering we don’t have to worry about paying too many of our own bills, I could afford the gear myself. Plus with a few warm-ups I think I could do good plus it’d be a shot at a scholarship to the University.”

“True…but let’s not get our hopes up just yet. I mean if you want the opportunity then take it, but you’d have to flex your schedule more.” he set his books aside. “You’d have to talk to the boss.”

“I will, if I decide to do it.” Inuyasha knew Jakotsu would be good at sports, he’d always wanted to be on a team but with their time and little money joining a team would mean needing to pay for uniforms and gear involved and that alone was expensive.

“C’mon, let’s go check on Kyoura.”

“He doesn’t need watching Inu-chan he’s not a kid.” Inuyasha got up anyway.

“Can’t be too careful, you know that.” Jakotsu followed him into the hall, but when they turned into the living room they spotted Taisho on the couch with a book and a hot cup of tea next to him. 

“Good morning boys.” he greeted them. “Sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” Inuyasha nodded, and just stared at the man…his old man. His mind told him to keep walking, but his legs wouldn’t move.

“Umm…I’ll go check on Kyoura.” Jakotsu left through the kitchen leaving them alone to talk. Inuyasha got a better look at Taisho, they did look alike save for their hair and age. Sesshomaru looked more like his mom, and she was pretty Inuyasha would admit and nice so far. He was still angry at the man, not just for not being there but also for cheating on his wife with multiple other women. 

“Inuyasha, is it alright if we talk?” Taisho motioned towards a chair.

“Yeah…might as well get it over with.” Inuyasha sat down, no point in trying to get around the old man now that he was living in his house.

“I’m glad you took up my offer, though I am curious to why you changed your mind.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Taisho sipped his tea.

“You don’t have to go into details, and I won’t push but I hope you will tell me soon enough.” he leaned back. “Listen Inuyasha, I know I wasn’t there when you needed me and I’m glad that you had Takemaru for a father…I know he was a good man.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I didn’t know him well but I heard from Izayoi after our split that they went to marriage counseling and rekindled their love. She suggested I do the same, and I did. If I had known that you were my child earlier, I would’ve at least paid child support I owe you that much.”

“I don’t want your money, I never did.”

“I know, but I want to help you and your brothers. If you don’t want me to…hand things out to you then you can earn them. You can still pay rent if you wish, and I can move you into the guest house or you can stay here in the mansion.”

“Earn them how? I already have a job.”

“You can earn them with your grades and achievements at school, and from what I’m seeing so far you have good enough marks to get into the university. Your brothers too, you could go to any college you wish.”

“Likely, but I haven’t fully decided on what I want yet.”

“You have time, no need to rush. Inuyasha I want to help in any way I can, but I can’t do anything with you hating me for the rest of your life. If you would just tell me what you want, we can compromise.”

“Compromise, like in one of your big business deals? You come up with…” Taisho stopped him.

“Inuyasha please…” the old man’s voice was grave. “Don’t make this harder for me, I understand your anger and you’re entitled to your own opinion…but please let me fix this. Give me a chance.” Inuyasha looked at the man’s eyes, the same gold reflecting his own, and they were full of hope and sadness, even guilt. Jakotsu had said he caught Taisho and Sesshomaru talking, that the man wanted to know his other son…and even if Inuyasha’ heart was hardened by the thought, his mind told him he should try. Give Taisho a chance, maybe they could work something out.

“Alright.” Taisho’s eyes lit up. “I’ll let you help, but you said we’d compromise so you might as well let me lay down some rules for me and my brothers.”

“Depends on what you ask, but I’ll listen.” 

“One…don’t talk about my mom unless I bring her up, two don’t ask Jakotsu or Kyoura about why we changed our minds to move in…I’ll tell you myself when the time comes. Three, we keep our jobs but we still pay rent, though we might switch over to part-time if it comes to that. Four I want you to tell me all that happens here in the mansion, even if it’s just you and your wife going out and five don’t hover over me or my brothers. Is that too much to ask?” Taisho was surprised by the choices.

“No…that’s actually something I can agree to. You and your brothers are welcome to stay as long as you need, as for rent well we can start on that next month so you can settle in.”

“Fine, oh and one more thing…?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t get into my personal business, if I want to tell you something I’ll say it.”

“That’s alright, after all that’s happened I can respect your privacy but I do hope you will tell me more about yourself in the future. However…I will have to inform the school of your change of address, they’ll need to know you’re under my roof now.”

“Can you keep it private? I don’t need the whole school finding out about this…not yet.” Taisho smiled.

“It won’t be a problem; now for how you’ll get to school do you want…?”

“We’ll take the subway as always, I won’t hitch rides with Sesshomaru.” 

“Fine.” Taisho stood up. “Listen, Chidori wants to get you boys some new clothes…will you let her?”

“Our clothes are fine.”

“I don’t think so, Jaken told me some of your pants are ragged and torn and your shirts are worn. You can go today and find some with Sesshomaru, he’s going out later.” Inuyasha glared, the little toad had gotten into their clothes already.

“I can’t be seen with him, what if I run into…?”

“Just go, you need clothes and it won’t be anything out of the ordinary. Or you can ask Sesshomaru to take you somewhere else while he goes out. Take your brothers too if you wish, my wife and I will be gone most of the day anyway.”

“Why?”

“I’m meeting an old friend for lunch but he’s only in the city for a day, and Chidori is meeting with her garden club, but I don’t know the reason those things don’t interest me.”

“Plant allergies.” Taisho nodded. 

“Jaken has the day off after lunch, so you boys should be alright while we’re gone. Or do you need anything else for the day?” 

“No.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back in time for dinner and that’s at six. Don’t be late.” Inuyasha just nodded and the two men stood up to leave the room. “Inuyasha…I am glad you’re here.”

“Yeah.” he just nodded before going through the kitchen, and saw out the window Kyoura and Jakotsu talking with Sesshomaru. They seemed alright, and to Inuyasha’s surprise Kyoura was smiling and laughing…something he hadn’t seen in a while. 

‘Might as well join them.’ he walked through the back door and out to the gardens. 

“Inuyasha, you alright?” Kyoura asked.

“Yeah, just talked with the old man; he, Chidori and the butler will be gone most of the day but they’ll be back at dinner.”

“Father wants me to take you all shopping for clothes, but I can drop you off while I go elsewhere if you wish.”

“We could just go to the mall.” Jakotsu shrugged. “I have a little money saved up.”

“No need.” Sesshomaru pulled out a wad of bills, a big one. “Mother wanted me to give this to you, it’s seventy-thousand yen for you three to get clothes.” he put in Jakotsu’s hand. 

“We can’t…”

“Mother insisted, you don’t have to buy anything expensive. I need to shop for some things anyway, but we can meet outside the mall later if you wish to shop separately.”

“Fine, when will we leave?” 

“Now if you want, it’s not so busy around this hour.” Sesshomaru checked his watch. “It’ll get busy after twelve, that’s when everyone starts going in.” the three brothers exchanged looks, might as well get the shopping done so they could beat the rush. 

“Okay.” Sesshomaru smiled.

“Let’s get going then.” they walked inside and Sesshomaru grabbed his keys off the rack in the kitchen.

“Lord Sesshomaru, will you or your brother need anything before I leave?” Jaken looked a bit nervous.

“No, no you can go now if you wish. Just make sure mother doesn’t require anything.” Jaken sighed in relief, bowed, and left. They all walked out to Sesshomaru’s car, but Inuyasha and Jakotsu took the back as Kyoura took the front passenger seat. The ride there was quiet, though when they came across a few cars with some familiar seniors inside the younger brothers ducked to avoid being seen. Luckily they went in a different direction, so they were safe for the time being. Once Sesshomaru pulled up into the parking lot he picked a spot not too far from the doors.

“Where should we meet and when?” Kyoura looked at Sesshomaru. 

“Meet back here in say…two hours?” they all nodded in agreement. “Call me if you need something.” they took off in separate directions. Inuyasha spotted a shop that looked alright, it was called ‘Sharp Dress’, and once they stepped inside they were greeted by a salesgirl. 

“Hello welcome, is there anything I can help you with?” she seemed okay, just a little too perky. 

“We can do fine on our own thanks.” 

“Okay, let me know if you need anything.” she took off back to the cashier. They looked around for a bit, and Jakotsu was the first to find some decent clothes for himself. 

“Here, these are on sale.” he tossed Inuyasha a pair of black denims in his size. Kyoura pulled out some shirts and two sets of jeans, he was the best shopper. 

“Should we really be doing this?” Inuyasha didn’t like using money that wasn’t his, especially money he didn’t earn. 

“We’ll make up for it, we always do.” Kyoura whispered. “Let’s just get this over with, if we get lucky we’ll finish early.” they all agreed, and after about forty-five minutes of looking all three had three shirts and three pairs of jeans that fit. Jakotsu paid the cashier for the clothes, now they just needed some shoes and perhaps eat something in the food court.

“There’s a shoe shop over there, my old ones are about worn down.” 

“Mine too, Inuyasha?”

“Yeah.” they walked in, and the look around wasn’t tough. They each got a pair of running shoes and some leather ones for school both on sale. 

“Guess that’s enough, should we sit?” they wandered over to the large fountain in the middle of the long hallway and sat down on a bench. “This isn’t too bad.” Kyoura sighed.

“It’s not, kinda wish we could do this more often.” they hadn’t really had much chance to be teenagers, having to work and study all the time plus the issues at their former school. 

“We don’t always have money, but…maybe we could switch it up.” Inuyasha had to admit spending time like this with his brothers was good, and precious. He had sworn when they left Usui High he would spend every moment he could with them…he needed them and they needed him just as much. They had many fun times as children, but back then things were easier with Takemaru and Izayoi being around as much as possible. 

“Maybe, we don’t need to be so strong all the time.” Jakotsu flicked a 100 yen coin into the fountain. “We can start anew here like we wanted.”

“And more.” Kyoura smiled slightly. “But we don’t have to let our guard down.” his tone went serious. 

“We won’t, we’ll make it here. Something just tells me we will.”

“Hey guys.” all three heads snapped over to see none other than Kouga and his two friends Hakkaku and Ginta grinning their way. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, what’re you guys doing here?” Inuyasha didn’t mind seeing the guy. 

“Hakkaku wanted this new game that came out yesterday, came to pick his up. You guys been shopping I see?” Kouga laughed.

“Yeah, we needed some more clothes.”

“We’re about to head into GameStop, you wanna come?” Inuyasha shook his head. “Hey guys you go on I’ll catch up.” Kouga looked to his friends.

“Sure man, later.” Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha. 

“So wh…hey dude what happened to your eye?” he stared at Kyoura.

“Got into a fight with a customer at work, nothing serious.” good cover, Kyoura’s eye was still bruised but it went down as far as swelling came. 

“Ouch, did you punch him?” 

“Yeah, not hard enough for me though.” 

“Damn. Hey you guys wanna come by my place later?” they shook their heads.

“Not today, maybe some other time.” Kouga shrugged.

“It’s cool, let me guess your day off?” they nodded. “Okay with me, and Inuyasha do you mind if we meet after school tomorrow?”

“I’m working…”

“Well how about Wednesday? I have soccer practice then, would you mind coming?”

“I…I guess.” 

“Bankotsu’s gonna be there too, you’ll come right Jakotsu?”

“Sure, when is your game?”

“In a few weeks, not until next month but our coach works us hard to practice. After all we are the best in the area.” a strong sense of pride he had. “Not sure who we’re playing against, but we’ll find out in a week.”

“Don’t you have a list or something?” 

“Yeah, but our coach is changing things around this year. Listen if you guys want you can come watch us practice Wednesday…eh uh…Kyoura?”

“Sure.” Kyoura nodded. “Why don’t we walk around some mo...” he didn’t get to finish.

“Kouga!” a shrill voice made them all cringe, and in came a certain pig-tailed redhead with two dark haired girls behind her. “I was hoping I’d find you here.”

“Not now Ayame, I’m busy.”

“You can spend some time with me and the girls, instead of these losers.” she sneered at Inuyasha and his brothers. 

“Since when does a guy have to do what you say?” Jakotsu glared. “You act like you have him on a leash.”

“You stay out of this you freak.” she snarled at him. Jakotsu looked ready to punch the bitch but held back.

“Someone get a muzzle I think she’s gonna bite.” Kyoura laughed and Inuyasha had to smirk.

“Kouga are you going to let him talk to me like that?” Ayame nearly screeched.

“Yeah I am, go away.” he turned back to Inuyasha making Ayame turn an ugly red.

“Ayame let’s go, there’s a sale in Hot Topic and you’re making people stare at us.” one of the girls pulled Ayame back and she was right, eyes were starting to stare all over the hall. 

“This isn’t over.” she left in a huff with her two girls, though one of them whispered an apology when she turned away.

“How do you put up with her?” Inuyasha looked at Kouga.

“Ignore her and humiliate, either one works but she won’t learn.” Kouga stood up. “Hey how’s about you guys come with me to GameStop, just to hang out?” all three brothers exchanged a look, and Inuyasha checked his watch. 

“We got time, sure.” Kouga had a look as if wondering what he meant, but shrugged it off.

“Cool, you two?”

“Fine with me.” Jakotsu stood up and helped Kyoura grab their bags. The rest of the trip went fine, and Inuyasha had to admit times like this wouldn’t be too bad. When they met up with Sesshomaru he seemed to notice a small change, but said nothing. Inuyasha liked hanging out with Kouga, so perhaps this was a good thing after all.

He only hoped it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, hopefully I'll have another chapter up at least by the end of the month if not next month.
> 
> Next chapter has some problems arising for the boys, and not just with the usual bullies either. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
